His Expected and Unintentional Lovers
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: A mishap in Potions class has Snape reading Harry's mind and discovering a secret that he harbours. When Harry confesses his love to an unlikely source what will Snape do? And what happens when he starts to have feelings for the boy himself? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter, I do own this story and that's all, no money is being made from this, it's just for my pleasure and every "Potter Porn" fan out there. **** We're a growing group **

He hadn't meant to do it. It had just happened.

Potter had been staring into space, _again_, and had absentmindedly added the wrong ingredient into his potion. Honestly what did the boy expect to happen when Hagsbreath was added to a potion on full flame? Faeries to escort him to an exotic land? It was a miracle Potter hadn't been severly injured. As it was, he had a few small splashes of the sickly sweet potion on his skin.

Snape had acted instictively, casting a charm to contain the potion and quickly dispelling the fumes. Potter was left standing beside his pathetic potion with a confused look on his face. Snape had caught his eye and with a little effort, tumbled into Potter's mind.

He caught a glimpse of Potter's embarassment at the attention and a flare of guilt which was quickly surpressed. Lingering traces of lust remained in his mind. Snape smirked and followed the trail.

A memory came into view and Snape pounced on it. He was engulfed in the memory, well, fantasy as it turned out to be. Heated kisses, hands everywhere, soft cries and moans, tongues clashing, erections touching, hands being splayed over asses, cocks leaking, rubbing one another. A sigh and then a moan of a name. The sudden grip of an orgasm…

Snape gasped and returned to his own mind, snapped out "Detention Potter. My office, straight after dinner." Then he hurried behind his desk lest any student see his current predicament.

Now, sitting behind his desk drinking a fruity alcoholic drink, Snape contemplated what he had seen in Potter's mind.

It wasn't the fact that Potter was gay that had shocked him. Merlin knows that the boy had been staring at every male that passed him along with his so-called girlfriend Cho Chang.

No, it was _who_ Potter was fantasising about. It wouldn't have mattered if it was some random muggle boy, or even a boy at Hogwarts who was insignificant. But for Potter to be fantasising about this man, well, that was another story alogether.

Snape couldn't understand it. How could Potter be attracted to… He couldn't even think the name. _Him_ that's what he would call the boy. They were supposed to hate one another. Maybe Potter was just entertaining the idea. Perhaps it didn't mean anything.

The door to Snape's office opened and Potter stepped inside. The boy had his head down and his hair covered his famous scar. Looking like that, he was the spitting image of his father. Snape's lip curled as he remembered times best forgotten. At that time, Potter's head came up and he saw Snape sneering at him.

"Get inside boy, we don't have all night. Some of us want to get some sleep tonight. You already know what you have to do. Clean-up the mess you made earlier. Use no magic and get it done quickly. Make it quiet, I have marking to do." Snape turned to the stack of sixth year assignments in front of him and started to mark them.

Half an hour passed without incident until Potter dropped the cauldron he was working on. Snape looked up and saw Pooter's face which was bright red with embarassment, but his eyes… oh, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Potter!" Snape snarled out and the boy's shoulders dropped. There really was something wrong with him today. "What is the meaning of this? I asked for peace and quiet did I not? And yet, here you are, making a racket. You're just like your father, you know that? Always doing just what you want to do, never any consideration for others." Snape was ranting now, so caught up in his childhood memories that he almost missed Potter's mumbled phrase.

"What was that Potter? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause a racket or create such a big mess. I promise I will clean it up as soon as I stop talking to you, sir. It's just…" Potter trailed off and his cheeks grew a brighter pink then they were.

"It's just what Potter? You brought it up, so you might as well tell me. Perhaps it would explain the tears in your eyes, would it not?" Snape was in a really snarky mood tonight.

"I… It's…" Potter's head hung low and then he said too fast for Snape to make out the individual words, "IaminlovewithDracoMalfoysir."

"Pardon, Potter? You are going to have to speak slower than that if you want me to understand you. "

"I-am-in-love-with-Draco-Malfoy-sir." Potter repeated, intentionally going as slow as possible to piss Snape off.

"You… You… You're WHAT?" Snape spluttered, his mind reeling from the information.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Potter said and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Thank God for J., and her brilliant genius mind for coming up with them. **

**I know this has been a long time coming, and I am sorry for that, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out in another couple of weeks. Also, I love reviews. I'm a review whore ****. Simple maths reviews=update. If I can get at least 10 more reviews, I'll update sooner. Your reviews give me motivation. Also, I wouldn't mind knowing what you guys want to happen, so just either review or send me an email. Hope you like the chapter.**

Snape could not talk for a moment. Surely he had heard the boy wrong? Potter couldn't be in love with Draco of all people. And anyway, why the bloody hell was he telling him? That's what puzzled Snape the most. Why, of all the people Potter could tell, why was he telling Snape?

Potter continued to stand in the middle of the room and cry. His breath was hitching now and Snape knew he would have a hysterical Potter on his hands in a minute if he didn't do something soon.

"Potter, take a deep breath in. Now let it out, that's right. In and out, keep going. Now, do you feel better?" Oh, sweet Merlin. What was Snape doing? Why did he care if Potter was bawling his eyes out over some doomed crush? Well, he knew that he didn't want Potter to be crying in _his_ dungeons, Dumbledore would find out about it and then he would be blamed for doing it, when it wasn't even his fault.

Potter's tears had almost dried up by now and Snape moved away from him. When did he even walk up to Potter and start rubbing his back? Potter's head came up at the loss of contact and his eyes widened when he realized that Snape had been rubbing his back and consoling him.

"Yes, I feel a lot better now. I don't know why I started to cry in the first place. Or why I even told you about my crush on Draco." Potter winced when saying the last part and his cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself. I'm not sure I really want to know about any sexual fantasies that you have about Draco. I most certainly do _not_ want to know if you two get together. I have a feeling that the potion we were making today has affected you, and muddled your brain. Can you even remember the potion we were making and its uses?" Snape was actually conversing civilly with Potter. Perhaps the fumes from Potter's messed up potion had affected him as well. It definitely explained the way he was so eager to chat, and with Potter.

"Yes, I do remember, sir. We were making an anti-emotion potion, and the uses were so that when the victim took the potion they would not feel any emotions when reliving a traumatic event. How does this involve me?" Potter could be an insolent brat sometimes, not even thinking of what could happen if the potion was reversed.

"Potter, that is correct but as usual you have not thought it all the way through. What would happen if the potion is reversed? Of course, you never think about the consequences of your actions. Just like your... _Father._" Snape spat the word as if it would hurt him if he kept it in his mouth any longer.

Potter's shoulders dropped and he winced. Snape couldn't understand why. He said stuff like that all the time and Potter should be used to it by now. Perhaps Snape should tell him why he hated James Potter. Maybe that way Potter –_Harry,_ Snape corrected himself – would understand the deep-set resentment that Snape harboured for James, and his envy for him as well.

"Potter, perhaps one day, when I am comfortable with it and you don't get on my nerves as much, I shall tell you how I came to have this profound resentment on James. But, that is another story for another day in the far-off future. Now, what would happen if the potion were to be reversed? Bear in mind that it is an anti-emotion potion." Snape repeated his question and Potter looked up and then away. His cheeks coloured slightly and Snape wondered what he was thinking of.

"Well, sir, I believe that the potion would have the opposite effect and that it would make the person that has been affected by the potion feel their emotions much more strongly. The person that would have taken this potion would have all of their emotions brought to the forefront of their mind. For example, I have sadness, guilt, lust, and contentness. But I also have wariness and a slight sliver of hope." Potter said, catching Snape by surprise. If Potter – no, _Harry_ – knew so much about the effects of potions, how come he was failing the subject?

"Very good, Potter. Perhaps you are not a complete failure after all. If you payed more attention in class to your potions instead of mooning over Mr. Malfoy, I believe you might actually make a good Potions student. But, that would take time. Lots and lots of time, and many, many private lessons in order to get you up to the standard that you ought to be up to by now having taken Potions for five years now." Snape surprised Harry and himself by saying that. Was he actually considering and offering to give Harry private Potions lessons? The very person Snape wished would cease to be an annoyance, and he was offering private lessons? One-on-one to be exact? Why on Earth would he do such a thing? From the bewildered look on Harry's face, he did not know either. Most likely, the gases from Harry's reversed potion had affected Snape more than he knew.

That would be the only reason for what next came out of Snape's mouth.

"Potter, do not ask me why I am doing this as I don't know, but if you are very serious about getting with Mr. Malfoy, I will help you. Provided your grades improve dramatically and that this is not some fleeting romance or crush that you will move out of in the next few weeks."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, as if Snape had grown two heads and just announced he was about to assassinate Dumbledore. Snape couldn't understand why Harry was staring at him until he thought over his previous words. "I most certainly do _not_ want to know if you two get together." Yes, he could see now why Harry was staring at him dumbstruck.

Well, he hated to swallow his own words, but this time it was different. This time, it was _Harry_. As much as Snape felt revulsion at the thought of helping James' son, he knew that this was an ample opportunity to show Dumbledore… to show him something. How loyal he was, maybe? That he could actually be in a room with Harry, and not plot to kill him? Either of those questions would be adequate, bit neither described exactly why he was intent on helping Harry.

Perhaps it was just that Snape had been affected by the fumes of the potion too much. Nevertheless, standing here and debating with Harry wasn't going to get the sixth year assignments marked.

"Potter, finish cleaning up the mess you've made before I change my mind. Knock on the door when you have done, I am retiring into my personal chambers in order to finish marking these assignments. Try not to make too much noise." Snape said to Harry. Now that he had made up his mind to help Harry, he could hopefully enjoy a bit of peace and quiet in his Potions classes.

Snape's robes bellowed out behind him, scattering the remaining traces of the emotion gas. He went to his desk and gathered up the assignments he was marking. The sixth years were finally learning how to write a good essay. It wasn't the quantity of the essay, but the quality. Sure, it was harsh to set a seven-foot long essay on the use of frog intestines in Potions and expect it due in the week after. It was clear to Snape who went through their Potions textbooks and just wrote down the information without reading it. Mr Weasley's essay was remarkably terrible and had no original thoughts at all, it was just copied straight from books or Miss Granger had done it. Miss Granger's essays, although being somewhat stuffy and long, reminded Snape of his essays when he was a student here at Hogwarts many, many years ago.

This was why he was so hard on Miss Granger. Although he seemed to come across as hating her, he was just trying to make her into a better student. With her amazing ability to be able to remember almost exactly the way she had heard or read a bit of information, Snape knew she would go far. Harry, on the other hand, had to improve dramatically if he wanted to be an Auror. Even though his practical work was dismal, Harry's theory was getting better and better. He had managed to talk about the ways that frog intestines could help a potion greatly or hinder it. If Snape didn't know better, he would believe that Harry had copied this essay from someone else. But something about it was just plain _Harry_. There was no way to describe it, but it just had the feel of Harry in the essay.

Unaware that he had stopped moving towards his desk as his thoughts turned from the essays to Harry, Snape jerked his whole body when Harry's voice flooded his brain.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Harry's voice was a mix of emotions; confusion being on the forefront of them.

When Snape turned to look at him, Harry's shoulders had dropped and his eyes were filled with tears. Quick to persuade the boy that nothing was wrong, Snape moved towards him and clasped his shoulder. When Harry lifted his head, Snape said gently; "No, Harry. Nothing is wrong. I was simply caught up in my own thoughts. Do not worry, I will still help you win over Mr. Malfoy."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, happy he was hopefully going to be able to get with the young man that he had been dreaming and fantasizing about for months now. Snape knew this was the best way to calm Harry down, and now he had to get back to marking the assignments.

Snape gathered the assignments but one seem to have been left on the table. He didn't seem to notice it and left the room. Snape's private quarter's resembled Dumbledore's office in the layout and the plush furniture and that was where the resemblance ended. Emerald green and moonlight silver plush chairs were everywhere. A love-seat was placed in front of the fire and it showed years of usage. There was an indent in the seat exactly where Snape sat and in the same position too. Snape loved this chair because it had been one of the first objects that he had brought when he finished school. The upholstery could do with a touch-up and the seat was a little saggy but other than that it was the perfect seat to sit in to mark assignments or even read a book.

The fire was already lit and the resulting light which emanated from the logs illuminated the room casting shadows and catching on the glass jars that lined part of the wall, throwing unusual patterns on the walls. On one side of the room, Snape had rows upon rows of jars filled with various Potions objects, some rare, some valuable but mostly all were very important in any potion. Two walls were taken over by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves jam packed with books on all subjects. The wall where the fire was located was the most interesting, even as it looked sparse and unintriguing. Around the fireplace there was a quote in Latin which said "And even if this place crumbles, I know the memory will still live on."

Snape had acquired quite a few bits of his odd furniture from muggle shops and wizarding shops. There was also quite a lot of transfigured furniture in the room. The mahogany table on which sat the essays, was transfigured as was Snape's foot-rest which he used to put his aching feet on after a hard days work. Snape muttered to himself about the day and the horrible brats that he had to teach, namely Harry.

Snape smiled grimly to himself when Dobby popped into his room and got him a shot of rum. Snape downed the first shot, and Dobby hurriedly got him another one. Snape sipped this time and the rum went down burning his throat. The familiar burn was welcomed and Snape finally felt relaxed. He picked up the essays and began marking them. Immediately, in the very first sentence, Snape spotted an incorrect word and marked it with a flourish.

Meanwhile, in the Potions classroom, Harry was scrubbing furiously. He couldn't believe how big a mess his potion had made. Hopefully, now that Snape had agreed to help him with his campaign to seduce Draco…. Harry shivered just thinking about the blonde. Sure, Draco was snarky and irritable, but he had his moments. The way his eyes lit up when he accomplished a difficult spell or potion, or when he got a really good mark on his homework for instance.

When Harry had finished cleaning the floor with some dirty rags he had found, he stood up and was about to knock on the oak door that led to Snape's private rooms to ask if he could leave, when he spotted the assignment on Snape's table. Harry went and picked it up, careful not to disturb anything. When he looked down, he gasped. The essay was marked E and _it was in his handwriting_. Harry had finally handed in an essay that got better than a P. Thinking that it was some kind of sick joke that Snape was playing on him, Harry flicked through the 12-page essay and certain phrases leaped out at him…_needs more detail but fairly accurate….could have suggested another example….a rather good interpretation of this use...see me after class to discuss this…_ Harry was flabbergasted to say the least. He couldn't believe that this was actually his essay—

"_What_ do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter?" Snape's silky steel voice cut into Harry's thoughts and he slowly turned around. Snape had a look of utmost rage on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; this story is not for profit blah, blah, blah… Need I repeat myself? You guys all know the drill.**

**Morgana-White, I did this chapter for you. I know you'll thank me after it, so enjoy it.**

**So, the rule applies 10 reviews=update. Come on guys; show me how much you want this story. It might seem like I'm going a bit fast in this chapter because of what happens between Harry and Snape, but trust me, it plays a much bigger role. Warning, this chapter has yaoi/smut/porn. **

**Sorry I can't update each week, I'm in the middle of moving, not to mention its hard work coming up with this story. But anyways let's get on with it.**

Harry couldn't answer and it was just as well. He was frozen in place as Snape advanced angrily on him, stopping just a few feet away and his eyes were shooting daggers at Harry.

"I do not remember giving you permission to approach my desk nor to touch anything at all other than your mess. So what deficiency do you have that allowed you to approach my desk and take a personal file from it?"

Harry smirked and Snape frowned. Obviously Snape didn't realise that it was Harry's essay that was in his hand. Snape's hand shot out dangerously fast and snatched the file from Harry, causing Harry to get a paper cut.

Blood welled up in the tiny cut on his forefinger and Harry sucked on it when the sting made him realise. Snape followed Harry's quick movement and stood mesmerized as Harry sucked on his finger, his cheeks hollowing as he tried to suck the blood away. Harry's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the look of pure desire and lust on Snape's face as he continuously sucked his finger. There was blood smeared on Harry's bottom lip from his finger and his tongue poked out to lick it off. Flattening his tongue, Harry vigorously licked on his bottom lip trying to get the blood.

Snape was staring transfixed at Harry's tongue and his finger which was still in his mouth. Abruptly Snape looked down at the papers in his hands, but not before Harry's eyes opened into slits and he saw Snape gazing at him. With a quick glance downwards, Harry saw that his quick plan had affected Snape as much as he wanted it. With a small moan, Harry opened his eyes and was greeted to the image of Snape glaring at him, with desire in his eyes. _Time to play it up a little_, Harry thought to himself.

"Professor, do you mind getting me a potion to help with my cut please? My finger hurts really badly, and I can't just suck on it all night, can I? Especially as this is my dominant hand. I guess I could use my left one but it would be all messy, and not at all how I like it." Snape's eyes widened more and Harry grinned triumphantly inside. "My homework, that is."

Snape's eyes closed briefly and then flicked back open again. The image of Harry wanking had just played at the forefront of his mind, and whether he had imagined it or not, it was enough for his hard cock to start twitching.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I shall be straight back with a band-aid. That should help." Snape said this in a somewhat rough voice and turned around instantly, hissing when his tight jeans under his robes pulled taught over his erection. Snape didn't even have to look at Harry to see how flabbergasted he was at Snape actually agreeing to help him. Just so long as Snape could somehow get rid of his erection. This was the second time in one day that it had happened. And both times had been around Harry. There must be a link between the emotion potion (and really, how stupid did that sound?) and the brewer. That was the only reason that Snape had gotten hard over Harry. Never mind how tantalising his tongue had looked roughly licking his lip or the delicious sounds Harry had made sucking on his fingers…

Merlin's beard, how in hell was Snape supposed to go back out into the classroom, when his arousal was evident for the whole world to see? Well, for Harry to see at any rate. Snape brought his hands up to his face and groaned into them. His cock was throbbing with the need to be touched and he wanted to wank desperately, but Harry was waiting for the band-aid for his paper cut. Snape swiftly palmed his erection and that eased some of the pressure. He knew once that insolent brat had left that he could get rid of it properly.

"I could help you with that, if you wanted me to, Sir." Harry's innocent voice came from in front of Snape and he would have shrieked if he had less dignity then he did.

"Help with what, Mr. Potter?" Snape basically snarled at Harry, who should have run screaming from the room at the look on Snape's face but instead he just chuckled.

"This." Harry said simply, and then cupped Snape's hard cock slowly stroking it. Snape hissed again and his hips bucked into Harry's hand unwillingly. It had been years since someone other than himself had touched him that intimately and Snape could feel his excited dick leaking pre-cum already. Harry kept stroking him through his jeans and robe, before looking up at Snape and seeking permission to undo his jeans. Snape could barley manage the nod, Harry's hand on his shaft felt all kinds of good.

Harry slowly, tortuously unzipped Snape's pants and when they had unzipped all the way, Snape's gloriously long shaft sprang free. When Harry wrapped his hand around it and began fisting it, Snape let out a long, low moan. Harry sped up and used his other hand to play with Snape's balls. Harry dropped to his knees in front of Snape in order to get a better grip and this act made Snape's cock twitch and more pre-cum spewed forth. Gazing up at Snape, and maintaining eye contact, Harry slowly put his mouth over the head of Snape's cock. He used his tongue to swirl the pre-cum on Snape's head and Snape whimpered in pleasure. Harry let his tongue investigate the split on Snape's tip, his tongue delving into the hole in order to get more of that delicious liquid.

Snape's hips jerked at the movement, and for one glorious moment he was fucking Harry's mouth. How had they got to this point from before? Didn't Harry want his help with getting Draco? At that moment, Snape didn't care. Harry's tongue had just licked under the helmet of his cock. Snape moaned and bucked his hips again into that delicious and warm mouth. Harry's tongue felt tortuously skilful on his cock that he wondered if the boy had done this before. If so, the boy had a fine teacher and if not… Merlin the boy knew just how Snape liked it.

Snape twisted his hands and was surprised that they were buried in Harry's hair. The black locks felt wonderful and silky under his hands as the owner of these continued to suck on his cock and fondle his balls.

Harry began bobbing his head faster and faster as he could feel Snape's balls tightening. He took his mouth off the head of Snape's cock and sucked the rest of it into his mouth. Harry had been gifted with the use of deep-throating and he used that gift to great effect now. His throat contracted around the thick, long shaft and Harry hummed his pleasure at the delicious taste of it. Snape couldn't help but to thrust his hips forward roughly again and again, as the feeling of Harry _humming_ on his cock was a very pleasurable act. Harry used his hand that was free to stroke his own erection and his other to stroke the skin between Snape's balls and anus.

Snape's hips were undulating wildly now, his cock making Harry gag as it went further and further down his throat. Harry loved every moment of it and began to suck harder and move his head faster. He slipped one of his fingers in Snape's anus and this drove the man wild. He was moaning and muttering incomprehensibly. Some phrases did come through but they were mostly variants of fuck and Harry's name. Harry moved his finger in the same rhythm as he was sucking, and Snape's cock swelled even bigger. Snape was moaning uncontrollably now and Harry's mouth was beginning to be sore. With a loud guttural moan, Snape finally came in the mouth that was wrapped around his cock. His cock spurted out even more cum when he felt the motion of Harry swallowing his seed. Harry moaned, who knew Snape's cock and cum would be so delicious? Finally, Snape stopped cumming in Harry's mouth and his cock began to soften. Harry licked him clean of all his remaining cum and was rewarded with another couple of shots of cum.

"Enough." Snape's voice was husky and he sounded weary. He slowly slipped his flaccid cock into his jeans and zipped them up. Harry had almost literally sucked the life out of him. As it was he knew that he would always wank off to the memory of Harry's hot little mouth on his cock. Harry was certainly a great cock sucker that's for sure.

Snape glanced down to Harry and he gasped. The boy's face was flushed red, his hair was mused up even more than usual, he had bright red lips that shined faintly, as if he had just licked them, but most of all, Harry was stroking his cock right in front of him. Of course, Harry hadn't actually taken his cock out of his pants but he was stroking it nonetheless. Snape watched the glorious sight of Harry semi-wanking and felt a tugging in his groin. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly and Snape knew he was close to climax.

"FUCK!" Harry screamed as he pulled on his cock, remembering the sensation of Snape's large organ filling his mouth. It was the memory of his finger fucking Snape up the arse that pushed him over the edge and Harry felt his cock spill his cum all over itself in the tight confines of his pants.

Snape smirked at how Harry looked post-orgasm. His face was even more flushed, his chest heaving and his lips parted as he gasped. This was a sight that Snape never imagined he would see, but he was grateful for seeing it anyway. Now he had something else to torment Harry with. Even if this sight did make his cock twitch.

Harry looked up at Snape sheepishly and a little shy. He had never expected that he would be giving his professor head, nor semi-wank in front of him after he had done so. Especially not in the Potions classroom either. He knew that he would have a hard time not thinking about what had just happened in class on Monday. Thankfully, he had the weekend to try and control the memory.

Snape stared at Harry, just as Harry was staring at him. Never in Snape's fourteen years as Potions teacher at Hogwarts had something like this ever happened, and especially not in his classroom either. Snape let his eyes travel over the boys face and allowed the features to sink into his brain.

Both of them were bewildered as to why the had let what happened happen, but both remembered the effects of Harry's disastrous potion. It seemed the safest option to blame the potion for their actions, although it relied upon emotions that were already in the recipient to work. Harry was simply… curious as to what it would be like to give another man a blow job, and Snape was horny. There was nothing more at work here and nothing ever would be, if Snape knew his own mind and willpower.

"Stupid potion!" Both men spat vehemently, each looking at the other when they said it together.

"So, you agree with me, Mr. Potter? That this—" Snape waved his hands as if to signal all that had happened after he found Harry at his desk, "—was just a result of your potion?"

"Of course, sir. It's not like it would have happened if not for the potion and its effects. Should we just forget about the incident? I believe we should. Forget about it, that is. It was only a one-time thing, not like either of us were going to follow through on anything." Harry was aware that he was babbling, but seriously, what else should he have said? _That was the best experience of my life and I wish we could re-create it already, this time with you fingering my arse_ or _if only I made mistakes like that all the time in Potions, we could keep doing this all the time._ Yeah, he really couldn't say anything like that. Not only would he be massively embarrassed, but Snape would likely murder him and then let his Slytherins experiment with his remains. Best to keep his mouth shut about how good it was before.

Snape knew that Harry was babbling on to hide something, but he didn't really have the energy to delve into his mind to find out what it was. If he wanted to he could just read the emotions flashing across Harry's face, but he didn't think he wanted to do that either. Ah well, it was probably best that he didn't know. He glanced down at the floor where the document that had started this had landed. It was Harry's essay, that was the one that he had left on the table was it? Well, now the boy knew what mark he was getting and what Snape had said in the document.

Snape bent and picked up the essay, clutching it tightly with his long fingers. Harry watched the movement and remembered that he was still on his knees. He stood up slowly and grimaced as cool liquid ran down his leg. He got his wand from his back pocket and cast a quick _scourgify_ on himself. That was better, now he didn't feel as if he had just woken up from a particularly vivid wet dream. Like this morning.

Once Harry was standing he straightened his robes and his pants underneath. He wanted to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible, so that Snape didn't hex him, or worse. Harry could just imagine the look on Hermione's face when he told her just what happened in his detention. There was no way he could tell Ron; Ron still thought Harry was straight. Hermione had found out purely by accident only a few months ago and that's only because she caught him wanking off. He just happened to shout out Draco's name when he came, and he saw movement in the mirror. He was in the girls' bathroom on the Second floor, as that was the only place to get privacy and he certainly didn't expect Hermione to come looking for him. When Harry froze and stared in the mirror, he could see Hermione, beet red and gaping. It wasn't just the shock of seeing him wank, she told him later when she could look at his face without blushing, but the fact that he had shouted out Draco's name. Harry begged her not to tell anyone, and she agreed. Rather than this forcing them apart, they became better friends from it and usually gossiped about the cute guys in Hogwarts. After she forced him to do all his homework and turn it in on time that was.

Harry glanced at his essay which was still clasped in Snape's hands. He didn't know whether he was allowed to have it back or not, it made sense to him to have it as he had already seen it, but maybe Snape wanted to keep it until class on Monday?

Snape followed Harry's gaze and smirked mercilessly. There was no way he would give that brat his essay now. Not after what had just happened. Harry could just wait until class on Monday to get it, like the other students. Just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, that didn't grant him special attention in Snape's class. No matter how much Snape _wanted_ to give him _special_ attention…

Where the hell had that thought come from? Obviously it wasn't one of Snape's thoughts. He would never be attracted to Harry in a million years. Even if the boy was fairly well muscled from years of Quidditch training. Argh, there was that random thought again about how the boy looked! That potion must still be lingering in the air. No doubt, Harry had most of the fumes infused with his clothing. The sooner the boy left, the sooner Snape could return to his evil self.

"Potter, you may go. Rest assured that come Monday, you shall get your essay back. But until then." Snape gestured towards the door of the classroom and the door swung open. Wandless magic did come in oh so handy sometimes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, thought about it and closed it, then opened it again. Wordlessly, he turned around and used his wand to send all the items he had out, away. With another quick glimpse at Snape, Harry left the Potions classroom, knowing that things would never be the same between the two of them again.

The next morning in the Great Hall, a certain blond haired Slytherin got a letter delivered by a snowy white owl. There were only two words on the parchment, and they were wrote in messy handwriting.

Thank You.

The boy smiled and shot a quick glance at the Head Table where his Head of House sat, pointedly not looking anywhere bar his plate of waffles. Another quick glance to the Gryffindor table, and it was obvious from this far away that a black-haired man wasn't looking at the Head Table nor anywhere but his plate either. Although a mousy-brown haired girl didn't have any trouble staring between the two sights.

The snowy owl pecked at the blonds fingers and he hastily feed it some toast, sucking on the bite mark. When the owl had had its feed, it flew into the air and out the window to go back to its owner's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I only own this story which is not for profit. J. came up with the original idea, and without her, none of this would be made possible. Last time I'm going to say this, from now on there will only be the story and maybe an author's note or not.**

**I'm so sorry for not writing this chapter sooner. It's been very difficult to get this chapter to go the way I want. These character's have a mind of their own. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited next chapter and hopefully chapter five won't be as long in coming. Sincerely, Rav3n Owl.**

* * *

The weekend passed without incident. Harry managed to get most of his homework done and even got time to play a round of Quidditch just for fun with Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Cho. His team of Cho and Seamus pulverized the team of Ron's. Mainly because Dean insisted on being Keeper, but was too busy checking out Ginny's arse that he let almost every ball through the make shift hoops. Ron wanted to thump the living daylights out of Dean, not just because he lost to Harry, but because of Dean blatantly checking out Ginny.

Harry was walking through the castle, not keeping track of where he was going, letting his mind wander, when he heard faint giggling come from just ahead of him. He turned the corner and saw Dean pressing Ginny against the wall, his tongue down her throat and his hand up her shirt. Her hands were wrapped in his hair and she was pressing her hips against him. Both of them moaned simultaneously and Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

Harry cleared his throat and the two of them sprung apart, faces flaming red and looked at him sheepishly. Ginny's lips were swollen and bruised from kissing Dean, and she had spots on her neck where she was getting hickeys. Dean's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen as well. They were panting hard and Harry just stood there grinning. Trust them to be sneaking off in old corridors making out.

Ginny looked as if she wanted to cast the Bat-Bogey Hex on Harry but he just stood there, not saying anything. His silent treatment worked, and Dean was the first to crack.

"Harry, how are you? Ginny and I were just talking about you. We, well we… Um, so what are you doing down here anyway? This corridor was supposed to be deserted. You're not going to tell Ron are you? He hates me enough as it is, and this would make him hate me even more. Oh Merlin, please don't tell Ron Harry, please!" Dean kept changing his story and his voice broke on the last word. Ginny looked disgusted as the boy she was locking lips with a few minutes ago had turned into a blubbering mess at the sight of Harry and the thought of her brother finding out about the two of the snogging.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes and Harry flicked his head up the corridor. Ginny nodded and stepped around Dean who was now on his knees as he sobbed. He didn't even look up as the two of them walked away, probably not even noticing that the two of them were gone.

Harry opened his mouth to ask, but Ginny beat him to the punch. "Don't you even dare ask, or I swear I will cast every bad spell on you that I know of. And leave them in place with a permanence charm. So just shut your mouth Harry."

Harry quickly closed his mouth, he didn't particularly want to know how many spells Ginny knew, nor how many of them would cause permanent damage to the human body especially after being set in place with a permanence charm. If Ginny didn't want him to ask and threatened him with spells, Harry was all for not asking.

The two of them walked on in silence until they were nearly at the Great Hall. Ginny turned towards Harry and put her arms around him. He could feel her shaking and worried, he pulled her away from him and stared down at her. What he saw amazed him.

Ginny was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face and said face was red. Her lip was bitten by her teeth in a pathetic attempt to stop from laughing and she was making weird choking noises. Harry stared at her and Ginny managed to get her uncontrollable laughter under control for just long enough to say "The way Dean was begging, on his knees on the floor, crying his eyes out…" before breaking into laughter again.

Harry couldn't help grinning as the thought came back to him, and then he was laughing outright as well. Ginny and Harry clutched each other as they began to get light-headed from laughing so much and as they were still half-embraced, it was as if they were kissing. Both were roaring with laughter and their faces were bright red, tears streaming down their faces. The doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of Ravenclaws came out, stopping in their tracks at the sight of Harry and Ginny.

They turned their heads towards the Great Hall and saw everybody looking at them. Quickly they disengaged themselves from one another and both started forward.

"I can explain!" They both cried out at the same time, breathless from their laughter before and turned to stare at one another.

A muscle in Harry's cheek twitched, and that was all that set them off again. They doubled over from their laughing and couldn't care less about what everyone in the Hall thought about the two of them. Soon they were both panting for breath and tears were rolling down their faces again.

No one in the Great Hall moved, entertained by the spectacle of Harry and Ginny laughing and crying over one another. When Dean came to the door, his face flushed and his eyes rimmed in red, many put two and two together and started laughing uproariously themselves. If they didn't have the exact details, they didn't need them. They could work out that the reason why Harry and Ginny laughing had something to do with Dean and the way that he stared at Ron. When Ginny lifted her head, some people saw the hickeys on her neck and saw how Dean's hair was all messy. They didn't know how Harry fit into the situation, but they believed they had most of the details.

The people that weren't laughing started whispering to their friends, explaining what had everyone else laughing, and as the whispers started to circulate the room, mostly everyone was laughing. The exception was Slytherin House and the few that knew about Harry and Draco's truce were smirking, but no one was laughing. At the Head Table, most of the teachers had caught onto what was being said and they were laughing outright whilst a few more just kept eating. Dumbledore was laughing hard enough that his eyes were overflowing and Professor McGonagall hadn't even cracked a smile. Dumbledore knew why the pair near the door were laughing because of his wards that reported back to him all the things happening in Hogwarts.

Snape was sitting at the furtherest end of the and had a look of utmost rage on his face. _How dare the Weasley girl have her hands around Harry's waist? _Harry and Ginny were entwined once again and had to press even closer to stay upright. Dean was standing next to them, mortified, and trying to plead to Ron using facial expressions, to assure him nothing was going on between Ginny and himself. Snape took in these details, but his mind remained fixated on the same point over and over; the fact that Ginny's arms were wrapped securely around Harry's waist and Harry's mouth was wide open as his laughter rang out, very near Ginny's cheek. Harry's hands were also wrapped around Ginny's waist and he was holding on as tight as she was to him.

After ten minutes of laughing, and every student but a Slytherin _was_ laughing, the din finally started to settle down. When the Hall was quiet, save the occasional giggle or two, Harry and Ginny both made their way to Gryffindor table holding hands. Dean had fled about five minutes into the laughter, which made everyone start laughing even harder as it confirmed their suspicions about the Ginny/Dean romance that Harry had ended, simply by being Harry.

Snape was still staring daggers at Harry and Ginny, and didn't stop especially when he saw that they sat next to one another and kept leaning on one another. One of them was always touching the other. Snape was outraged that they could touch so freely when only two days ago, Harry had been on his knees, giving Snape the best blow job in the history of blow jobs. They were even better than the ones that he had received when _he_ was a student at Hogwarts. Probably better than the ones he had given as well. Snape was appalled at his own mind. Who cared if Harry wanted to touch every female and male in the whole of the wizarding world? He certainly didn't. Except, well, except that he _did_. He did care who Harry touched, or who touched Harry.

Snape told his mind to _shut up_ and that he was only incensed because Harry had claimed that he wanted to be with Draco. He knew that wasn't the truth but he forced himself to think it until he started to feel it. Of course, he didn't feel it at all, because even the thought of Harry being with Draco made Snape want to severely hurt Draco to take him out of the picture. Thinking about Draco made him whip his eyes around until they locked onto his godson, and he locked eyes with Draco. Draco had a secret smirk on his face and he held up his cup as if to toast Snape. The boy drank his water without taking his eyes off Snape. It wasn't until Draco whipped his head around to stare at the Gryffindor table that Snape did too. He almost wished he hadn't as Harry was now the receiver of a sensual massage given by the Weasley girl on his stomach.

Harry's abs bunched and tensed when the girl hit a spot on his stomach and he let out a breathy moan, not wishing to moan in front of the entire school. Ginny's hands didn't let up and she kept hitting that spot on his stomach making him moan continuously. Thankfully, everyone was being their usual loud selves at the table and no one seemed to pay attention to him. Harry shuddered as he felt Ginny's hands delve below the table height and start caressing his lower abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was dangerously close to breaking into a loud moan if Ginny kept rubbing her hands any lower. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his stomach rubbed, but if only it wasn't Ginny. Harry's mind imagined different hands rubbing him, long fingers that were roughened from years of hardwork, stained by the different materials they worked with on a daily basis.

Ginny just smiled and continued what she was doing. Harry finally had enough when her hands dipped beneath his waist line. There was no way that this could continue. Didn't she know he was gay? Apparently not if the way she looked hurt and rejected was any indication.

"Ginny, why were you doing that? You know I don't like you that way, I never have. And I never will. I thought you knew, I'm gay." Harry said to Ginny. Unfortunately, the people next to Harry where listening into their conversation and overheard Harry's statement.

It wasn't well known around the school about Harry Potter's sexual orientation, but those who knew didn't seem to have a problem with it. Most of the people that knew were Harry's close friends and they had found out by accident, or just guessed. A few had never clued on, like Ron and apparently Ginny, but even Draco and Snape knew he was gay. It was a shock to the people sitting next to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, did you just say that you were GAY?" Seamus asked loudly and the people surrounding the small group stopped talking when he asked. Harry blushed furiously and nodded his head. The statement was loud enough to be heard by half of Gryffindor table and they all stopped talking to turn and stare at Harry.

People from nearby tables noticed the sudden silence from Gryffindor and turned around themselves to find out what was going on. The Gryffindors began to whisper amongst themselves, and a few people didn't bother to keep their voices down whilst talking. Soon, all of Gryffindor table were whispering about what Seamus had said and the whispers started to twist like Chinese Whispers.

Everyone took in Ginny's shocked and devastated expression and Harry's flaming face, and came to their own conclusions. Whispers turned into conversations that turned into a debate about what had actually happened, and people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw somehow got wind of the discussions and they were talking about it. When the rumor spread to Slytherin table, none of Draco's friends seemed shocked, but most of the table was.

Ginny sat next to Harry, too stunned to say anything. He seemed like he was into her, but he was _gay_. Now everyone knew his secret. When she heard the rumor that she was pregnant and Harry had gotten her that way and was now using the statement of being gay to deny being the baby's father, she started laughing. It was hysterical laughing, and now that she had started she wouldn't be able to stop. It was such a ridiculous rumor that no-one should believe because just the thought of it was enough to discredit it.

Harry could feel his whole body radiating heat and his cheeks felt hot enough to fry eggs on. If only Ginny hadn't tried to grope him in public, it would be fine. No-one would know about his being gay until he was ready to tell them. Harry could see the Great Hall was enraptured with the thought of Harry being gay and everyone was guesstimating wildly about him and Ginny and their torrid affair. He had to put a stop to this immediately.

Harry stood up and made his way to the front of the Great Hall, everybody's eyes on him. He swallowed nervously but squared his shoulders knowing that he couldn't back out of this now, no matter how ridiculous he felt.

"As many of you have heard, I am gay. This is not a lie. I _am _gay. However, I have never slept with Ginny Weasley nor will I ever. I have not impregnated her, nor do I deny being the father of her 'child'. I did not plan to tell anyone about my being gay until I was ready or until I felt comfortable in the presence of such a large group of people. If you respect and admire me, you will allow me to tell the wizarding public of Great Britain when I am ready. I wished for this to remain a secret, but due to unfortunate circumstances tonight at dinner, you all have found out. If you would also put a stop to any rumors that might be in the making, I would be very grateful. If anyone has any questions, see me during the week in our spare time. That is all."

Harry felt even more ridiculous as he made his way down from the front of the Hall. It wasn't until he was almost at the doors that he dared look in the direction of the eyes that were staring daggers into him. When his eyes met the coal black ones, Harry kept his mind perfectly clear. There was no need for Snape to know that Harry had felt him in his mind on Friday. He turned around and took a few more steps towards the doors, reaching out to grasp the handles, when the Hall went quiet again.

_Oh, great. What could it be now?_ Harry thought to himself. He hoped that no-one was about to ask him out or even start pestering him. He was having a hard enough time controlling his magic as it was. Harry turned around once again and spotted a lone figure up at the front of the Hall, in the same spot he had been in moments before.

The blond squared his shoulders and had a look of easy confidence on his face. He cleared his throat and the sound carried throughout the Hall, outrageously loud. Without blushing or being embarrassed, Draco began his quickly formulated plan.

"Following on from Harry's words, I am also gay. Yes, this may come as a shock to most of you, but to others that know me, it will just be another of my secrets that I choose to reveal. Well, please feel free to continue with your meals." Draco's words rang around the Hall and many people started whispering again. No doubt they were going to think that he and Harry were in a relationship. _Good, _thought Draco triumphantly.

Draco strode towards the doors where Harry was standing frozen in shock. Draco put his hand on Harry's lower back and gently led him out the doors. He could feel the eyes of his Head of House on him but did not turn around to acknowledge them. When they were out of the doors and they were down the hallway, Harry pulled Draco into an alcove. This way they would have a semblance of privacy.

Harry allowed Draco to keep his hand on his lower back, although he felt mild discomfort. This was his supposed archenemy after all. But defying all logic that that statement should have brought, Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly. It would have been hard for Draco to stand up and admit that he was gay in front of everyone, especially when his father was trying so hard for Draco to get with a rich pureblood _female _Slytherin. If Harry didn't need his help and that truth to be revealed, he would have gladly allowed Draco to keep that secret from everyone. It was hard on your friendship when your best friend was supposed to hate you in front of the entire world.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Harry couldn't say the words enough as Draco's bravado façade dropped and he began shivering violently. Draco didn't know how his father would receive the news that Draco was gay and seemingly in a relationship with Harry Potter. It was bad enough that he was gay, but the relationship with Harry? He knew that his father would more than likely kill him before he allowed his only son to be involved with the person that defeated the Dark Lord.

It was a good thing that their relationship was entirely fake. If it wasn't to serve a higher purpose, Draco didn't think he would ever have gone through with the crazy plan the Gryffindor had came up with during the school holidays. As it was, he almost wished he could go back in time to tell himself not to agree with Harry's plan. But Harry was his best friend. Even if they couldn't acknowledge each other in public.

They pulled apart after a while, when Draco had got his nerves under control finally and felt like her wouldn't throw up every two seconds. Harry smiled grimly at Draco and held his hand before they heard students departing from dinner. Quickly, Draco shoved Harry further into the alcove, and used his body to shield Harry from any onlookers. Harry was brighter and cast a Disillusement charm on the both of them. After what seemed like thousands of students had trampled past them, Harry let the spell go.

One side effect of Harry's newly increased powers, was that he could do spells that were hard to do with a wand, wandlessly. Wandless magic came in handy when dueling another person, or even for comforting a friend. Harry cast a charm so that Draco would feel as if he was still in Harry's embrace even when Harry left. It would last until Harry went to sleep, but it created a temporary bond between the two of them. The most disconcerting thing about the bond was that they could hear, see and feel everything that the other could. It also allowed them to communicate telepathically, at least until the bond was broken.

_Looks like we managed to not get seen by anyone._ Draco's voice floated through Harry's mind and his face broke into a grin. It was so different hearing Draco in his mind then in person. In person, Draco

came off as cold and impersonal, superior to all others whilst his mind-voice was cheerful and vibrant, even if it resonated with worry.

_So long as we didn't. I don't want this – whatever it is – with Snape to screw up before it has even happened. I could have ruined it today with telling everyone I was gay. At least he knows that what happened_

_on Friday wasn't a one-off and that I would be happy to do it anytime. _Harry's mind-voice was filled with worry as he thought about Snape and his eyes as they bored into him in the Great Hall. Draco could hear and see everything in Harry's mind and was shocked at Harry's behavior. He thought that Harry had just snogged Snape, not actually give him a blow job. One thing was sure: Harry Potter was a tease and a saucy minx.

Harry laughed aloud at Draco's shocked expression and the thoughts flittering through his mind. It was even better when Harry _accidently_ thought about the incident on Friday. Draco gasped as he saw the memory of his Potions teacher getting sucked off by Harry. Harry was surprisingly good at giving head, but it was the sight of Harry swallowing Snape's large, thick cock that really made him gasp. He didn't think that anyone could do that, he certainly couldn't. Draco was shocked further still when he saw Snape cum in Harry's mouth and Harry swallow it all. So this was the incident that had the two of them looking at each other like scared lambs was it? Draco couldn't believe it. How had Harry confessing his love to Draco lead to him on his knees as he sucked off Snape? Well, there was the plan, but that didn't factor in this incident.

Harry began walking towards Gryffindor tower while Draco was still mesmerized in the memory. It wouldn't do for Draco to realize that Harry was leaving him to deal with his _problem_ and so that Harry could go and deal with his own. Harry began walking faster and managed to get almost to Gryffindor tower before he felt a hand grasp his upper arm. He looked down and saw long, potion stained fingers wrapped around his bicep. Automatically he flexed his bicep and the hand loosened its grip the tiniest amount. Harry followed the fingers up the hand, to the arm, to the shoulder, over the broad chest and finally up into black fathomless eyes.

Harry caught his breath at the expression on Snape's face. He was outraged and he didn't even seem to know that his face was reflecting his feelings. Any thought that Harry had about Snape not being attracted to him was put to end with that look. _Now to get him to realize it_, Draco's voice sounded in Harry's mind and Harry had to force himself not to jump in shock. He had forgotten that Draco was bonded to him. Snape didn't seem to catch the words that Draco had said.

At least, Harry didn't think he had, but Snape was a master at controlling his feelings. Except when he was in such a rage as now and didn't seem to be able to.

"Exactly what do you think you were up to tonight, Mr. Potter? Tell me what your plan was with Mr. Malfoy, and I will go lightly on you. Rest assured that if you do not reveal your plan to me, you will not like the consequences. Or perhaps you want to suffer the consequences? Tell me Potter, what is your plan?" Snape snarled at Harry, his grip tightening on the boys arm. He was sure that Draco and Harry where up to something, even if Harry did admit his love to Draco. The reminder of that stopped Snape in his tracks, perhaps tonight was just a coincidence after all? But then again, coincidences didn't just happen out of nowhere.

Snape loosened his grip on Harry's arm and Harry rubbed the spot, he knew he was going to have bruises in the morning.

_Ouch, that hurt. Why the fuck did Snape do that? _Draco's silky voice said in his mind.

_Because he knows that something is going on between us. He thinks that we are lovers. I think—_

Harry didn't end up finishing his sentence as abruptly the bond ended. He was frozen in place until he heard Snape chuckling under his breath. Harry looked up to find Snape watching him and smirking. There was a calculating look in Snape's eyes that Harry mistrusted immediately. Snape was staring at him as if he would devour him any second, and Harry couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. He supposed it was a good thing, but for Snape it might not be.

Snape didn't talk immediately, he wanted Harry to suffer for a little while longer before he lectured him. It was odd, Snape usually wanted to lecture Harry and punish him, even for things that he didn't do, but now he didn't seem to enjoy it quite as much. Perhaps it was lingering effects of the potion from Friday. Although the potions effects usually wore off in about 24 hours after digestion. He didn't want to think about what the alternative answer could be, as that was too ridiculous to even think about.

Though with what he was about to do it seemed like he would have to consider it at least.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt Snape's hand on his abdomen exactly where Ginny's had been half an hour earlier. It started circling and with each circle it fulfilled, it moved lower and lower. Snape was willing to take the risk of being caught by any Gryffindors making their way back to the tower so long as it meant he got to have Harry in his arms.

Snape's hand slipped under Harry's waist band and Harry didn't fling it away like he did with Ginny's, instead he leaned his head against the wall and opened his mouth letting out a breathy moan. Snape's hand was stroking just above Harry's cock, making him harder and aching for Snape's touch. It felt so much better than Ginny's and when Snape gently squeezed Harry's cock, he jumped and moaned loudly.

"Do you like that my little Gryffindor? Do you want your Potions Master to suck you off like you did to him?" Snape purred the words seductively into Harry's ear, his hand stroking the young boys growing erection. It felt good to have the Chosen One at his mercy like this, able to manipulate his emotions with a few choice words. Leaning down further, Snape started kissing Harry, his hand wrapping around Harry's cock and jerking him off, making him moan. Snape moved his hand faster making Harry moan louder and his hips thrust into Snape's body. The feeling of Harry thrusting his hips into Snape's was making him hard.

Snape's fingers slid up the length of Harry's thick shaft, wrapped around it and squeezing it. His thumb slid over the head and smoothed across it. Harry moaned into Snape's mouth loudly. They were in the corridor just opposite the Gryffindor Common Room, in plain view for all students and teachers who could walk past. Harry's mind was too full of lust and dysfunctional to get his wand and cast a disillusionment spell. Snape's hands were full, one of Harry's deliciously thick, long cock and the other gripping the boys unruly hair, as his tongue plundered Harry's mouth. Snape ignored his own growing erection and bite Harry's bottom lip savagely, stroking his dick roughly. Now was not the time to be slow or to be loving. Now was the time to be rough and fast.

Pulling away from Harry, Snape took his hand and led him to a classroom not far from the entrance to the Common Room. Neither one of them noticed Draco hiding behind a statue nor Hermione who was peeking around the corner. They slipped into the classroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. A loud thump against the door made both Draco and Hermione gasp until they heard Harry moaning loudly. They could only imagine what Snape was doing to Harry to make him moan like that.

Coming out from her hiding spot, believing she was alone, Hermione cast a Silencing Charm on the door so passerby's would not be able to hear what was going on in the room. She almost jumped through the roof when Draco emerged from behind the statue. Casting a quick glance at the door to make sure it wasn't going to be opened at any minute, Hermione glared suspiciously at Draco. "What are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely. Having watched what had just taken place between Harry and Snape, Hermione's brain was going into the mode it switched to during the times she was working on some complex spells. Her brain began to think up scenarios involving the lover's and how this relationship –if that's what it was- sprung up between them.

Draco just sighed. In truth when the bond between him and Harry had been broken, Draco had ran from the alcove to the Tower taking the stairs two at a time to make sure Harry was okay. There was no way he was going to admit that to Granger though. Just because he and Harry and a friendship, and were rather close due to the situation they had been through during the holidays, did not mean that he was friends with Granger or Weasley. In fact, Draco thought if he had to begin to be civil to Weasley, he would kill himself. "I followed Professor Snape. I saw he was agitated during diner and I was going to warn him off of doing something… Well, something awful to Harry. Given what we just witnessed, I believe my warning would have fallen on deaf ears." Draco said, keeping his voice just loud enough for her to hear. He crossed the distance between them and stood next to the bushy-haired girl, smirking slightly to see her standing uneasy so close to him.

Hermione thought to herself about what Draco had said and deemed that it seemed reliable, but you could never trust him to be telling the whole truth. Draco would deliberately be keeping some parts to himself, and as Hermione was doing the same, she said nothing but nodded her head thoughtfully. "Are you _really_ gay?" She asked him incredulously. That couldn't be true. Draco had too many female, and admittedly male, admirers. And he flirted with them both. He couldn't be gay, could he? Draco's revelation in the Great Hall had surprised many, many people in all four Houses. Coming just after Harry's shocking revelation, many rumors where going around stating that the two of them were together. Hermione was too smart to believe that they were romantically involved, given how Harry had been looking at Snape. _It's a shame if he is gay,_ she thought to herself, her eyes raking down his body. He was quite handsome.

Draco preened under Hermione's gaze and smirked wider. "Well, not fully gay. More… Bi-sexual." He stated as if commenting about his sexual orientation was something that he did everyday. Draco's eyes wandered up and down Hermione's body and lingered over her curves. He mentally kicked himself, reminding himself that she was a _mudblood_. Draco's body obviously didn't care if she was a mudblood, halfblood or pureblood. She was a pure delight to look at. He had to tear his eyes away from her large bosom and focus back on her face. He was supposed to be in a fake relationship with her best friend, yet he was already fantasizing about bedding the witch. He watched as Hermione's eyes sparked when he answered her question and smirked inwardly. The witch was interested in him, was she? Well, he'd make it worth her while.

They both started as the door to the room was unlocked, echoing down the corridor. Hermione quickly dispelled her Silencing Charm, grabbed Draco by the arm and ducked around the corner so as to not be seen by the emerging couple. Draco was now pressed flush against Hermione's curvy body, his lips inches from hers. He knew it would be wrong, but ever since the holidays, his body had been aching for the feel of another person squirming and arching underneath him. Harry had completely changed his life in those last holidays. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take. And with Hermione's large chocolate eyes staring straight into his icy blue ones, Draco felt like he had no control over what happened next.

Putting one hand behind Hermione's head to keep it from being knocked against the wall, and to raise her head higher, he tilted his head, closed his eyes and pressed his moist lips against her soft, full ones.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Snape was teaching the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. His mind kept wandering back to the events of the night before. Unconsciously, Snape licked his lips, smirking as he remembered Harry's taste. The first-years were busy working on their potions and did not notice. Snape caught his reflection in one of the many potion bottles lining his walls and quickly wiped the sappy look off his face.

He stalked to the Gryffindor side of the room and looked down at the potion that was giving off non-toxic green smoke. Curling his lip, Snape stared down the length of his nose at the frightened Gryffindor boy and his friends.

"Francisco," he said silkily, and saw the boy gulp, "you realize this potion is unfit to be turned in. Indeed, it looks nothing like the sample potion that I showed you all. Ten points from Gryffindor for utter incompetence."

Turning on his heel, Snape walked back to the front of the classroom, his robes billowing out behind him in an invisible wind. A quick Tempus charm showed that the lesson had ten minutes to go. A vicious smirk crossed Snape's face, causing all the first years that were glancing at the Professor to swallow nervously. In ten minutes, Harry Potter would be in his classroom.

* * *

Harry groaned and pressed his hand against his groin for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. His mind wouldn't stop replaying the amazing blow-job Snape had given him the night before. Whenever he thought about Snape's hands tracing his bulging cock, his mouth enveloping it… Harry's cock gave a painful throb and he had to bite his lip to stifle a gasp of pleasure.

Hermione looked over at Harry quizzically, wondering why he was squirming in his seat. Harry lifted his head and looked over at Hermione, smiling weakly, his cheeks flushed and his glazed. His hand rose to the table and he gripped it hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

The other students in the classroom were staring at Harry, whispering amongst themselves about the revelations that had taken place yesterday in the Great Hall. Many rumors were going around concerning Draco and Harry. Harry wasn't paying attention to the rumors and looked over at the platinum blond to see if the rumors were affecting him.

Draco's cheeks were tinged with pink and his hand clenched on his quill. He hated how people where talking about him and Harry. It was none of their business what happened between the two of them. He felt eyes on him and turned around, his eyes captured by the bottle green ones. Raising his lips in a weak imitation of a smirk, Draco allowed his eyes to portray his worry. Harry nodded his head towards the door, motioning for them to talk after class. A small nod of Draco's head confirmed the plan.

Hermione watched the exchange between the two boys, her cheeks smarting as she remembered the kiss from last night. It had come as an unexpected shock and Draco had hurried off quickly before Hermione could do anything. Her eyes caught the blond's and she blushed a deep crimson. He smirked at her, his eyes travelling to her soft lips and unwittingly, her tongue darted out licking her lips.

Draco grinned, seeing the way he had affected Hermione. Apart from going to the Yule Ball with Krum, Draco didn't think Hermione had been with any other guy. The Weasel was too busy snogging Lavender to be Harry and Hermione's friend any longer and since the revelation last night, people were giving Harry and him weird looks. It would be accepted if they were friends now, but they still owed an explanation to Hermione.

Doing a Tempus charm, Harry saw that there was five minutes until the end of class.

* * *

"Turn your potions into me. Now." Snape sneered at the first years, curling his lip as student after student turned in just satisfactory potions. One student, a Slytherin, turned in a perfect potion and Snape deemed the girl with a small nod. She walked away smiling.

"Ten points to Slytherin, for being competent in brewing potions, Sylvia." Snape said, smirking inwardly. "Clean your places and leave." Snape added, wiping the board clear of instructions ready for the sixth years.

* * *

Harry met Draco outside of the classroom, dismissing the looks the couple got from every student. "How are you?" he asked in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear. Draco's hand shot out and snagged Hermione's sleeve pulling her towards himself and Harry.

"I'm alright Harry," he said, projecting confidence. "We'll have to explain it to Ms. Granger here what we've been up to though, she's practically bursting with questions." Draco drawled dropping his hand.

Hermione shot Draco a dark look turning expectantly to Harry. "Well, what's going on then?" she asked impatiently.

Harry worried his lip between his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "It'll take too long to explain the whole thing, but basically Draco is helping me to seduce Snape." He said, darting a glance around the empty corridor.

Hermione's shocked face caused Draco to laugh out loudly, startling both Hermione and Draco with the warmness of his laugh.

"Yes, Granger it's true. I am helping Harry to seduce our Potions teacher." Draco said all too smugly. He was enjoying this way too much Hermione thought.

"But Harry, when I caught you those few weeks ago doing… _you know what, _you said Draco's name." Hermione said slightly confused.

Harry blushed looking at Draco whose smirk had gotten bigger at the mention of Hermione catching Harry wanking. "Oh Harry darling, did you shout out my name?" Draco purred, placing a hand on Harry's arm. Harry's blush deepened as he turned to Hermione.

"Well, I couldn't very well shout out Snape's name now could I?" he retorted, beet red.

"I had to come up with the story of being attracted to Draco." He winced, wondering how that would sound to Draco. Draco just shrugged looking at Hermione who seemed to have been shocked speechless.

"I know it's sudden, and I know it seems ridiculous, but I truly believe that I have feelings for Snape. And Draco, well since the summer, Draco and I have been friends of sorts." Harry gave Draco a smirk and a wink, remembering the holidays.

"We'll explain it all later, Granger. For now we have to get to Potions." Draco said, putting a hand on both Harry's and Hermione's arms, leading them to the dungeons.

* * *

Snape glowered at the sixth year students seated in front of him. Harry, Hermione and Draco were all missing from his class and considering it was his two best students and Harry missing, he was in a very un-co-operative mood.

"Turn your text books to page 274 and begin to brew the potion. You have an hour." He said icily, stalking to the front of the room. Sitting at his desk, he looked out over his students seeing Longbottom fumbling with his potions ingredients, Weasley not cutting his ingredients properly, Crabbe and Goyle floundering without Draco there to help them. The rest of the class seemed to have gotten into the work very quickly,

Suddenly the doors to the dungeons flung open and Draco, Hermione and Harry walked into the classroom. All eyes turned onto the unlikely trio and Draco gave a small smirk and wink to the Gryffindors before going to Crabbe and Goyle before they killed everybody by not following simple instructions.

Ron was staring flabbergasted at Harry and Hermione, unsure if he should go to them or if they should come to him. In the end Harry and Hermione sat besides Ron, getting their potions books out and turning to the potion.

"What is the reason for the three of you getting to class so late?" A silky, deadly voice said, barely audible except to Hermione and Harry. Snape's eyes glinted with pure malice.

"Harry and Draco were having trouble concerning their school work, Professor." Hermione said, trying her best to not look flustered.

Harry knew his face was flaming, from the memory of what had happened the night before and because Snape was interrogating him and Hermione in front of everyone.

"I find that hard to believe Ms. Granger." Snape said in his silky voice, rounding on Harry. "Do you have another story Potter?"

"No Professor, what Hermione said was the truth." Harry retaliated defiantly.

Ron was staring at Hermione and Harry in horror, his face white. It was true he hadn't been with them lately, but that didn't mean he wasn't still their friend, Lavender had jus been taking up his time. Looking from Harry to Hermione to Draco, Ron began to see how much of a slack friend he had been since the battle last year.

Harry had defeated the Dark Lord in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic last year and since then he had been struggling with his magic. Hermione had stayed with him in Grimmauld Place, helping him train his magic into co-operating him and consoling him over Sirius' death. Meanwhile, Ron had seeked comfort in Lavender, and had become independent from Harry and Hermione.

The Golden Trio had broken.

While Ron was coming to terms with his actions, Draco was watching Snape interrogate Harry and Hermione mercilessly. Draco smirked as Harry's blush got deeper the closer Snape came to him. Snape's face reflected nothing but rage, but the stance of his body showed that he was aroused by Harry's presence. Draco didn't know why Harry wanted Snape, but Harry had been determined to go after him since school had started again. Harry stammered through some more questions of Snape's, answering them with defiance but a sliver of shame. Draco rolled his eyes and started on his potion. He was more than competent at Potions and didn't need Granger's help with it.

Snape glared a final time at the Gryffindors and stalked to the front of the room. He would ask Draco later and hopefully get answers from the blond.

"Detention for a week, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." Snape said.

Harry's shoulder's dropped. Just what he needed, more detention. The fact that it was detention with Snape made the punishment more exciting though.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at Snape. It wasn't that she hadn't had detention before, being friends with Harry and Ron ensured she would, but detention for a week for being late to class? That was a bit over-the-top to her.

Ron silently cursed Snape; he had planned on talking to the other two that night. Now he would have to spend it with Lavender.

Draco went to the potions cupboard to get ingredients for his potion. Standing next to Hermione, he casually brushed her hand for her attention.

"Come to the Room of Requirement after lunch. Harry and I will explain what's going on. Tell him." Draco said out of the corner of his mouth, low enough only Hermione could hear.

The bushy-headed girl nodded minutely, removing her ingredients from the cupboard. Walking back to the table she shared with Harry, she told him Draco's message. Harry's eyes flicked up to meet Draco's and he smirked. That was all Draco needed to know that Harry and Hermione would be there.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, but Harry was on edge for the talk he was to have with Hermione.

Walking to the Room of Requirement, Hermione was nervous about what Draco and Harry were going to talk to her about. After having spent months with Harry, she knew he too was nervous about this.

Draco looked up from the fire as the door opened and Harry and Hermione walked in. The kiss with Hermione was still on the forefront of his mind, but he pushed it back and embraced Harry.

Hermione gasped out when the blonds arms went around her. Harry chuckled in the background and Draco led them to the lounges.

"So. Harry and I said we would explain later. Well, later is now." Draco said taking a deep breath. "During the summer after the defeat of Voldemort-" Hermione suppressed a flinch but grimaced at the name "-Harry came to see me, at the Manor."

"I wanted to make sure that the Manor, and the Malfoys, were alright. After I got over Sirius' death, I needed to know Draco was okay. You remember how Voldemort had kidnapped him? Well I had to make sure he wasn't hurt." Harry took a deep breath looking at Draco. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy had deserted the Manor and Draco had been there all by himself save for one or two house-elves. I stayed at the Manor, helping Draco to get over his kidnapping and slowly nursing him to health."

Hermione stared at the two boys. "But why Harry? Why would you go to make sure that Draco was okay?" she asked confused.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Draco almost sacrificed his life to save mine Hermione. Helping him to regain his health was the least I could do. You helped me after the battle, and I helped Draco." Harry countered.

"I owe my life to Harry, Hermione." Draco spoke up, startling the girl again. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

Hermione nodded, eagerly awaiting for more.

"So after Draco had regained his health and was back to his normal self, I was going to leave. But Draco convinced me to stay." Harry grinned at Draco, a small blush on both their cheek's.

"Did you two…" Hermione cut her sentence off, her eyes widening as she stared at them. When both men nodded, Hermione's jaw dropped. "I still don't see what this has to do with Snape." She said, faking calm.

"Well, after that, Snape came to check on Draco. Luckily, he didn't see me, but he could tell another person had been there. Snape stayed the night and when he went for a bath, I followed him, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt Draco. I got more then I bargained for by following him. He undressed and got into the bath. Just as I turned to leave, I heard him call out my name. Thinking he had somehow seen me under the invisibility cloak, I turned around. You can imagine my surprise when I saw what he was doing." Harry smirked, waiting for Hermione to catch on to what he was saying.

"Harry, being the pervert he is, watched Snape get himself off over memories of Harry." Draco added, grinning.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry, her mind working over-time. "So let me get this straight. Last year, you battled Voldemort and won; I consoled you after Sirius' death; you tamed your unruly magic; you went to Malfoy Manor, nursed Draco back to health, ended up having sex with him, and then watched Snape get off on you; and this year, you're meeting with Snape and basically having sex?" she asked, looking at each boy.

"Pretty much, yeah." Harry said.

Draco stifled a laugh as Hermione and Harry had a stare-off. He shook his head and got up, going to his bag and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey and three glasses.

"So Hermione, any other questions?" Draco asked, pouring them all a glass.

Hermione shook her head, taking her drink and downing it in one mouthful. She got the bottle and poured herself another drink, sipping it this time.

Harry grinned looking at Draco and sipping his drink. Draco smirked at Harry, sitting next to Hermione and placing his hand on her knee. She stiffened but didn't remove Draco's hand. Winking at Harry, Draco rubbed Hermione's leg.

"You alright Mione?" Harry asked, humor in his voice.

Hermione just nodded, her flaming face hidden by her hair as she thought over what she had been told.

"So is this just a one time thing with Snape or are you looking for a relationship?" Hermione asked.

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I… I don't know Mione. I like him, but I can't see Snape and I continuing a long term relationship. I think it's just a bit of fun for the both of us." Harry finished his shoulders slumping a bit. "Other than Draco, I haven't done anything with a guy. Although, Draco did teach me very well." Harry winked at the blond.

Draco shifted on the lounge, his hand running further down Hermione's leg. "Sorry to say Potter, but you weren't the first guy I've fucked." He said, grinning as Hermione didn't move his hand away.

"No, but I was the first guy that fucked you," Harry retaliated smirking.

Hermione was listening to the boys chat, her mind working through the information. She didn't mind Draco's hand on her leg, she had actually started to like him for a little while. Draco had grown into a very handsome young man.

Harry was surprised that Hermione hadn't slapped Draco's hand away by now. Usually she couldn't stand the Slytherin.

"Just because you're sitting next to me Draco, doesn't mean I trust you. And just because we shared a kiss last night, doesn't change anything." Hermione said, glaring at Draco.

"Kiss? What bloody kiss?" Harry asked, shocked that Draco hadn't been gloating about it.

"I kind of kissed Hermione last night. After the announcements." Draco admitted, his cheeks colouring.

"If there's one positive I can say about you Malfoy, it's that you're a fantastic kisser." Hermione said, grinning at him.

"I agree there Hermione," Harry said grinning, "but how did it come about?"

Draco looked away guiltily. "Well, I, um… I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her alright?" he defended himself.

"So you just pushed me against the wall and kissed me?" Hermione exclaimed sitting up. "What if I had of hexed you?"

"Good thing you didn't, isn't it Granger?" Draco replied snarkily, getting up and pacing the room.

"Honestly Draco, you can take the smallest things and blow them right out of proportion." Harry said rolling his eyes as he stared at the blond.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the blond. She hadn't meant to offend him, but she had somehow. She sighed and cast a Tempus charm, shocked to see that it was almost time for their last class of the day.

"Harry, Draco. It's almost time for Herbology. Unless we plan to skip that as well?" she asked dryly, looking from the black-haired boy to the blond.

Harry and Draco both shook their heads and proceeded to pack the room up, picking their cloaks up from the couch they'd draped them over. Draco put the Firewhiskey and glasses back inside his bag, transfiguring them so they wouldn't break.

"Come on then, we've already been late to one class today. We don't want to be late to another and give the gossipers something else to talk about." Draco said, still sulking over the fact Hermione had thought about cursing him when he kissed her.

If the other two were shocked that Draco was taking control and seemed to want to be to class on time for a change, they didn't show it. Checking the room once again for anything they may have left behind or forgotten, the three students walked out of the room and down the corridor, an air of comradeship connecting them.


	6. Snape POV

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of you will be wondering why I have seemed to stumble off of the path that I presented in the first and second chapters after you read this chapter. To tell the truth, this story was only intentionally written for the first two chapters. It's taken on a life of its own as more people review and tell me what they like in the story and how excited they are about getting an update. I apologize for the long time between updates and want you all to know that after the 1****st**** November, I shall hopefully be updating fortnightly. I have come up with several new ideas for stories and have their plots all set out. Indeed for HEUL I have plots for each chapter and know exactly what I want in a chapter. I'm planning on 10-15 chapters for this story, and in order for that I need to expand on some details I have glossed over in previous chapters. Re-reading what I have written I feel terribly sorry that I have put my readers through such abysmal writing. I have only used the basics of the previous chapter to fuel the next and going through my chapters they don't seem to be linked at all. Hopefully by writing this chapter out it explains Snape's attraction to Harry. Indeed, after reading several Harry/Snape stories I've managed to see that I have quite upset the norm for these stories. Many of you probably have questions regarding the characters and their actions. If this is the truth, please don't hesitate to send me a PM. I shall reply as soon as I possibly can.  
For those of you out there that see this story as a cliche of Hermione and Draco, I feel the need to remind you all of the title of the story: "His Expected and Unintentional Lovers", it does not necessarily just refer to Harry. It does refer to Severus and Draco. Certainly, Severus never intended for Harry to become his lover, nor did Draco. And Draco didn't intend for Hermione to be his lover (if she will be). These characters have taken on a life of their own and I am merely a tool they use to express themselves. **

**On that note, this chapter will be told from the viewpoint of none other than Severus Snape. Also, there will be James/Severus slash in this chapter. Hopefully not too graphical. (Oh, it's also mostly told from Snape the younger's viewpoint.)**

* * *

Snape was sitting in his private chambers, drinking the invigorating scotch that had been a present from one of the other Professor's for his birthday over the summer holidays. His mind was not on the piles of essays on his mahogany desk before him, but on a man with unruly black hair and unattractive glasses who thought he had ruled the school in their time.

James Potter had been a menace to Snape in their school years; but that didn't stop him from being a kind, compassionate and caring lover. Snape had always known he had a thing for other boys, and when James had stopped him from getting accosted by an older Slytherin, Snape owed James big time. It didn't help that although he thought James was a massive prat, he was a massive _attractive_ prat. Instead of thanking James, Snape had stalked off partially horrified that he had even needed rescuing, and embarrassed knowing that James now knew one of Snape's largest secrets. Therefore, it was a surprise that night at dinner when no one even paid attention to him and no one commented on anything to do with the earlier situation. Even the Seventh year boy who had tried to get into Snape's pants didn't say anything. Startled, Snape had looked for the head of black bed-hair and had blushed when he saw James' blue eyes lock onto his black one's for several minutes. It had been mildly disconcerting and thoroughly horrifying to find out that he had a _crush_ on the Gryffindor. Naturally he hadn't acted on it, but he was a bit nicer to James after the incident.

After the bathroom incident, the Marauders were more lenient on Snape then they had been in past years and for this Snape was grateful. Oh, he still hated the four boys that had made his life unbearable, but he could appreciate that their pranks weren't as dangerous as they once had been. More than once Snape had caught himself fantasizing about what would happen if it had of been James Potter who had accosted him in the bathroom instead of Vincent Crabbe. He sneered at himself and his fantasies. If any of the other Slytherin boys found out, he would be dead. Snape had grown accustomed to the feelings that overwhelmed him when the Gryffindor paid even the slightest amount of attention to him. If one sly smile was enough for Snape to stop breathing for several moments and a bright blush taint his features, he shuddered to know how he would react if he were under the full attention of Potter.

It was almost two months later when Severus ran into James by himself. Walking into the Prefects Bathroom on the fifth floor, he was startled to see that there were items of clothing spread around the swimming pool sized bath. Looking into the foamy water he couldn't see anyone, but on closer examination of the clothes, he went pale. There was only one male Gryffindor prefect and that was James Potter. Looking around fearfully, Snape hoped against hope that James wouldn't suddenly appear and turned on his heel, intent on fleeing the bathroom before anyone noticed he'd been in there. Why hadn't James locked the door? Hearing a splash of water behind him, Snape froze involuntarily. He cursed himself moments later as he heard a large gasp from behind him, but he refused to give into temptation and turn around.

"Snape." His guts knotted as he heard the Sixth-year boy utter his name. Turning around slowly, he kept his eyes downcast afraid of what he might see.

"Potter." He replied, feeling his lips curl in an instinctive sneer. Six years as a Slytherin had taught him how to behave like a Pureblood of the Dark, even if he wasn't one.

"What are you doing here?" James asked curiously. He's voice was kind and gentle, not at all what Snape had been expecting and his eyes flew up to capture the other boy's.

"I came for a bath. Obviously." Snape said in cool disdain. It didn't matter that his body was screaming with lust, nor that his eyes betrayed his emotions. Severus still had control over his voice.

Shockingly the remark didn't send the Gryffindor on the offensive as he'd been expecting. Instead James laughed; a sweet, joyous sound that sounded so beautiful to Severus he felt a rare smile tugging at his lips. Almost immediately he remembered his Slytherin heritage and all traces of amusement vanished from his face. Potter stopped laughing only to eye him curiously. If the thought that James was naked underneath the water entered Snape's mind, he was careful not to show it.

Gesturing to the large bath pool, James moved from the side. "There's room enough for the both of us in here." He said in a quiet voice. Severus almost pretended to act like he hadn't heard the Gryffindor, and if it wasn't for the fact that James locked eyes with him just then, he certainly would have.

Swallowing back against a lump that had formed in his throat, Snape could only stare as the Gryffindor slowly raised himself out of the water. As much as Snape would have loved to have his eyes look elsewhere, they were drawn to the well defined body in front of him. Snape felt his mouth go dry at the sight of a naked James Potter standing in front of him, looking like a black-haired Adonis. A blush tainted his cheeks as he noticed that he was aroused simply by staring at the man – it was obvious that this was no body of a boy, it belonged to a man.

Snape tried averting his eyes when it became obvious that he was staring, but no matter how hard he tried, his eyes were trained on the man in front of him. A sudden movement shook him out of his thoughts of James Potter lying beneath him on his bed in Slytherin as Snape took him; James had held his hand out to Snape and was beckoning him forwards. Snape found his body moving before his mind caught up with what was happening.

A hand snaked out and grabbed Severus' tie, yanking him forward harshly and his lips were crushed by another's as he fought to regain his footing. James had no problem taking the control of the kiss and deepening it, keeping Snape unbalanced all the while. Finally when the need for air grew too much, the boys parted panting as they gobbled up much needed air. Snape was dazed by this sudden turn of events. He knew he was probably nothing more than a quick shag to the Gryffindor – or at least that's all he would be if his readings of the kiss was true.

James pulled away from Snape, grinning at him as he intertwined their fingers, tugging the boy to the bath. Snape glanced down at himself and back up towards James, he was still fully clothed.

"Potter, stop." Snape said pulling on his hand to extract it. Now that Snape could breathe again, the fog in his brain seemed to dissipate. "Is this just another of your tricks? The Marauders wanting to pull the biggest prank on the slimy Slytherin git?" He demanded, hoping that it wasn't true. _Hope is for Gryffindors_, his mind told him, _you're a Slytherin_.

"I wouldn't allow them to do anything like this." James said fiercely, some of his Gryffindor bravado leaving him. While he was talking, he'd moved closer to Severus, close enough to reach out and undo his cloak. "It's up to you now Severus, whether you want to stay, or you want to go. I know what my body wants, but I won't force you."

Snape looked down and his cheeks went bright red. Somehow he'd forgotten the Gryffindor was naked. But seeing his erect cock jutting proudly from his tanned body, Snape felt all reservations leave him. He couldn't speak so he used his hands to start taking off his school clothes, grinning shyly at the Gryffindor. James let out a relieved laugh and between the two of them, Snape was naked in moments. When the last garment hit the floor, James crushed his body against Severus, kissing him intensely and letting his hands roam over the other boys body.

Snape let out a moan when James plundered his mouth, his own hands roaming the body of the man he liked. Any thoughts about leaving were pushed away forcibly as Snape enjoyed this moment that he'd been fantasizing about for months. The need for air came and they had to break the kiss. Snape's lips felt swollen and he licked them, the taste of James on them. He blushed as he realized that his own member was erect, but was pleased to notice that although he was thicker than James, they were about the same length.

"Coming?" James' voice was deep and husky, sending shivers down Snape's spine. Looking up Snape saw that James was at the edge of the bath holding out his hand.

"Not yet, but I can assure you, we both will be soon." Snape said winking at the boy as he placed his hand in James'. James laughed at the comment squeezing Snape's hand.

The two boys entered the bath and spent hours in there, learning each others body. No one interrupted them, no one came looking for them. Snape had cast a powerful locking charm on the door before they started their exploration and James had rewarded him with a kiss. Snape could feel himself becoming addicted to those kisses.

Snape and James stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays sneaking into each others dormitories and exploring the castle. James knew where there were hidden staircases and shortcuts that Snape didn't even know existed. He and James discovered an old Professor's quarters on the 8th floor of the castle and spent plenty of their time in the bedroom. It was decorated in both the gold of Gryffindor and silver of Slytherin. They had been excited when they first found it, it seemed like it had been created specifically for them.

The holidays went faster than they'd have liked, and they spent their last night of freedom intertwined with one another on the bed that was in 'their' quarters. Snape had his face buried in the crook of James' neck and he sighed contentedly as James played with his hair.

"Is it really our last night together?" Snape murmured against the skin at his lips. He was feeling despondent that they're time together had come to an end.

"I'm afraid it has to be. I wish it could be any other way." James responded his hand stilling on Snape's hair. "It's not like we can tell everything about our relationship now is it?"

Snape grinned at that question. "Well we could, but I have a feeling that we wouldn't be able to get away with it." He sighed wriggling out from James' embrace. "You're going to pursue her aren't you?" he asked, eyes downcast.

"I have to. Everyone expects me to. Just like they expect you to join Voldemort." James said sitting up, the sheets riding low on his hips. He leant closer to Snape. "I want you to know, these past six weeks have been the most amazing six weeks of my life. I won't forget that Sev." James put his fingers under Snape's chin, tilting his head up so he could catch the other man's lips in a fiery kiss.

Snape poured all his feelings for James Potter into that one last kiss. There would be no way that they could meet in secret again after these holidays. The rest of the Marauders would be back and James would be expected to actively pursue Lily Evans once again. Just because that's what was expected of them didn't mean that they had to do it, but Snape knew that they did. Lucius Malfoy had been trying to recruit him for the Dark Lord's forces and he knew if he gave in it meant that he would be fighting against the man he loved.

Snape broke the kiss as his emotions swirled in his head. "I won't forget you James Potter." He whispered, turning his face away from the man and blinking back tears. He couldn't afford to allow himself this show of emotion. He needed to become the Severus Snape he was before James Potter. His very life depended on it.

Gathering his clothes, Snape changed into them quickly. "Good-bye James." He said, picking up his wand from the chair. Throwing one last look at the man, Snape ran out the door and all the way to the Slytherin dormitories. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, but he couldn't stop the hand that went to his lips. Already the flavor of James was fading.

In the following months Snape watched in the background as James pursued Lily, and finally won her over the morning before the summer holidays that signaled the end of their sixth school year, by proposing to her in front of the Great Hall. James had already turned 17 and Lily was going to turn 17 in a months time. All noise in the hall had ceased, and Lily's face had brightened to an extraordinary red to match her hair before she leapt from her seat and accepted. That night, Severus allowed Lucius to take him to the Dark Lord and be Marked. Severus died on that night, and Snape was born.

He spent the summer learning under Lucius, making some of the most poisonous potions for the Dark Lord, and killing Muggles and Mudbloods. The start of his Seventh year at Hogwarts, Snape returned changed and much more mature than he had been. James didn't notice him, too caught up in his engagement to Lily. Instead, Snape watched from the sidelines as he saw his once best friend and lover fall deeply in love with one another. His hatred of them lent itself to his work under the Dark Lord and soon he was one of the top three to be feared in the Dark Lord's ranks.

For years he worked for Voldemort, inventing potion after potion that would effectively dismiss a battle and turn the victory to the Dark Lord and his followers. In all those years he never had time for a new lover. Up until the week before the fateful night of Halloween, Snape was as loyal to Voldemort as a lapdog. When he heard that Voldemort planned to kill the Potter's, Snape could not bring himself to feel any satisfaction in the news. Oh, he begged for Voldemort to save Lily, he knew that it was expected of him; but he really wanted to beg for James' life. James was the only one that had shown Snape what it felt like to love and be loved. When dawn broke on the first of November, the wizarding world found out that Voldemort had been defeated by a baby that was barely one year old. His parents dead, he had no family although every wizarding family in the world wanted to take him in. Fortunately for Snape, when he found out what Voldemort planned to do, he had gone to Dumbledore, begging his forgiveness and promising to turn spy for him. When the Death Eater's were rounded up by the Aurors, Snape was cleared of all charges on the word of Dumbledore and took up the Potions Professor job that Dumbledore offered.

Moving onto recent years, Snape remembered the first time he'd seen Harry Potter. With his head down, he looked so much like his father that Snape couldn't stop staring. He'd sneered at the boy when Harry had noticed him, seeing the green eyes of his mother. It still hurt after all these years that he'd been discarded, never thought about again. Indeed, Lily hadn't even invited him to the wedding.

Snape had disliked the boy on first sight, and in his classes the boy reminded him so much of James. The James he knew before they'd been lovers. It was because of that reason that Snape set out to cut Harry Potter down to little shreds. It was not possible that he knew about his father's tryst with Snape, but Snape treated him as if he did. Although he openly disliked the boy, he had saved his life numerous times over the years.

Present day Snape mulled over his decisions of the past and what he'd done in the past few weeks. Indeed, he seemed to have grown rather fond of the boy, interrupting plans from his Slytherin's that concerned the boy, subtly helping him with his Potions work when he noticed that the boy was going to make a mistake. He'd even gone so far as to give him an 'O' on his latest essay. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't blame the effects of the potion. They only amplified what the person that was exposed to them was feeling for twenty-four hours. Well, they were supposed to dull all emotion, but Harry being Harry just simply turned the effects around with adding the wrong ingredient. It was entirely possible that he'd grown fond of the boy, and to hear him claim that he was in love with Draco Malfoy had stirred up his buried feelings, wanting to claim Harry as his own. He suspected that Draco and Harry had plotted something along the lines of the Gryffindor getting him, but he couldn't be too sure. The bond he'd cut in half the other night proved that the two weren't enemies, and weren't just friends. They had a history with one another and Snape intended on finding out what it was.

He knew he had to tell Harry about his relationship with James, but he'd already told the boy that he would do that one day. He still had to analyze his own feelings, find out how this fondness had started and when. He also needed to know how Harry felt about him. Whether he wanted this to be a one time thing, a fling with his Potions Professor, or something more. Snape wasn't about to let his feelings override his body once again. He would not be used for sex. It was ironic that they hadn't talked of their feelings, they had just gone straight into a physical relationship. If one could call it a relationship.

Snape was aware that he'd transferred his animosity towards Lily and James Potter to their son, and it was very possible that he'd transferred his feelings for James Potter onto his son. He couldn't tell for sure if he had or not, and he needed to examine that before he allowed the relationship to continue. After having almost no intimate physical contact with another person for over 20 years, it seemed like hell to make his body stop craving the young wizard. He knew he'd have to completely ignore the boy for the next few weeks to see what his feelings were. Hopefully Harry would not push him if he explained what he was doing. But explaining why he was going to be ignoring Harry also meant explaining about the boy's father. He couldn't do that just yet, not until he knew if it was merely lust for a love long forgotten or something else that was driving Snape into the arms of the young Gryffindor. There was a potion however, and it wouldn't last for the weeks he'd need if he was going to ignore the boy.

Without the threat of the Dark Lord, Snape was free to ponder such things in his spare time. He downed the scotch in his glass that he'd forgotten about when remembering his teenage years. He shuddered at the burn that slid down his throat and poured himself some more, sipping it this time. He could not afford to get drunk just yet, not until he'd done some soul searching. Laughing bitterly to himself, he was pleased to note that it was Friday evening. He had the whole weekend to himself, and he planned on using that time effectively.

Putting down the scotch, he moved to his personal cupboard and pulled out a vial filled with a murky substance. The Soul Serum was a hard potion to make, and only lasted three months a batch. The last time he'd made some was during the holidays to find out how his soul had been effected by Voldemort and years of servitude. What he found made Snape believe he was as ugly on the inside as he was out. This time, he was going to be searching his soul to unravel his twisted feelings and hopefully get an answer for them. Tucking the potion into his pocket, he glanced around the room. Everything would be fine when he got back to his body Monday morning, judging things went well. He walked to the hearth and threw floo powder into the flames, stepping into them as they whisked him up through the school to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, I wish to have use of one of your private chambers for three nights, perhaps longer." Snape said as he walked out of the floo. He dusted himself off and looked up to meet the medi-witch's gaze.

It was lucky that Poppy was not busy as she usually was this time of year with students becoming sick from the cold weather. "Your usual room Severus?" she asked professionally. She didn't ask why and Snape was grateful for that as he nodded towards her, swiftly walking into the chamber that he'd had since a child in Hogwarts. He cast some of the most powerful locking charms on the door that he could think of, barely leaving himself enough time to write a quick note to Dumbledore about the potion he was taking, if not the reasons why. Dumbledore was a smart man, he'd read between the lines.

"Fawkes!" Snape called out as he finished the note and the phoenix arrived shortly after being called. "Would you be so kind as to deliver this message to Albus please?" he asked the phoenix politely. He'd found out the hard way what it was like to upset a phoenix. With a nod of his head, Fawkes took the parchment in his mouth and disappeared in a rush of fire, gone to deliver his message.

Now that all the people who needed to be notified of his whereabouts were notified, Snape took off his cloak and settled himself in the bed. Taking the potion out of his pocket, he uncorked it and downed it in one, grimacing at the taste. In a matter of minutes his eyes were shut against the rest of the world and Snape could feel himself being sucked into the centre of his being, sucked towards his soul.

It was going to be a long weekend for Professor Snape as he explored his soul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm not getting paid for this. You can't sue me. If I was getting paid, I'd write faster.

* * *

"Get out and don't come back, Potter."

Harry couldn't believe he had heard right. That was not the reaction he was expecting when Snape came back from his two-day absence to find Harry loitering around his chambers. After quickly ushering him inside, Snape had then turned his back on Harry and told him to get out.

"What?" Harry said, gobsmacked.

"Are you deaf? I said Get. Out." Snape replied in his smooth, silky voice.

Harry shook his head, still refusing to believe what Snape was saying. How could Snape mean that? He had disappeared for two days, and Harry was starting to get anxious. When he went to find the Potions Master, he had been stressed to find the door to Snape's chambers shut and inaccessible. Seeing the Professor striding up the corridor of the dungeon Harry had let out a sigh of relief. Now he was being told that he wasn't allowed to come back and see Snape at all? What was this man playing at?

"I.. No. I won't." Harry said, his voice hardening from the quiver it had started to affect. "You think you can leave for two days, and not tell me where you've gone?" He knew he sounded like a jealous boyfriend, not the … well, young lover he supposed he was. But right now, Harry didn't care. Hearing Snape speak to him like that made him remember all the years that he hated the greasy-haired git. Shaking his head, Harry approached the older man. "What's going on Severus?" He said, his voice low and soothing placing his hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape merely shrugged off Harry's hand on his shoulder, and moved further away from the boy. "You are to leave at once, or I shall deduct 100 points from Gryffindor." Snape said icily, refusing to turn around.

"So deduct the points." Harry said casually. Hermione would make them up again in a day given how smart she was. "Tell me why you don't want to see me anymore. I know you were a Death Eater, so you can't use that excuse, so what is it?"

"Potter, you inquisitive brat, I said to get out! 100 points for failing to follow a teacher's advice." Snape said, still moving forwards. The light from the fire reflected on his body and for a moment Harry was caught in awe at the sight of Snape lit up with a magical golden halo. Then the shock of what Snape had done settled in.

"You can't do that!" he protested, not really believing that Snape would do it. "Why don't you turn around and tell me why you want me to leave?" he said challengingly.

Snape turned around, his cold, black eyes staring into Harry's. "I want you to leave. Now." He said, his voice getting lower and lower as he talked. "You are never to come back here, you are to forget all that we've done. It was wrong and inappropriate and not only that, but you are of an illegal age and but a child. Leave." By the time he finished, his voice was barely above a whisper. Harry knew from past experiences that the lower Snape's voice got, the more angry he was towards the student.

"You knew, when this started how young I was. That is not an answer. You knew, and you still allowed it. Do not claim now that I'm too young or that I am a child. I defeated the Dark Lord last year, so do not tell me that I can not handle a simple relationship!" Harry was yelling by the end, his eyes flashing and his fists clenched. Snape watched on, impassive. "You can not mean that, that you want me to leave. You would not have gotten so jealous of Draco and myself if you really meant that!"

"Idiot child, you think I was jealous?" Snape hissed, pushing the thought to the back of his head that yes, he was jealous. "I was merely claiming what I thought was mine at the time." Taking a breath, Snape continued on, still staring into the emerald green eyes of the Savior. "There are things about me, my past, that you do not know and that you will not know. So I repeat, leave now. Get out, or a further fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry watched Snape turn his back on him once more, thinking carefully of the information he was about to reveal. Finally, his mind made up, he lowered his voice and his eyes, focusing on an uneven stone on the floor. "Do you mean the relationship you and my father shared?" he said quietly, refusing to look up when the shadow in front of him grew larger. Only Snape's fingers under his jaw made him bring his head up.

"What did you say?" Snape asked, his voice betraying emotion for the first time. Even in the dim lighting, Harry could tell that Snape was paler then normal.

"The relationship you shared with my father. He loved you. Is that why you hated me when I first started? Why you want to push me away?" Harry said, refusing to meet the older man's eyes. He was still hurting over the information that he'd read over the summer. He'd found his father's diary in his Gringotts vault when he finally went through it, finding other family heirlooms. He'd taken the diary with him to Draco's and they'd read it. That was how Harry had gotten the idea about seducing Snape.

"How do you know this?" Snape said, gripping Harry's chin in his hand and forcing the boy to look at him. Harry scowled and pulled his face away.

"Why? So you can say that I'm just an idiotic child for believing such things? Or you'll try and deny it or..." Harry trailed off and shook his head. So much for trying to stay calm. "Look, I know about you and dad. I know that he loved you, even though he acted as though he hated you. So, now that you know that, what was your excuse for me to leave you alone?"

Snape couldn't speak for a few moments and Harry was unsure whether that was because he'd finally managed to get Snape to shut up, or because Snape was thinking of what to say. Either way, Harry used the moments to regain control of his emotions. When he could finally speak, his voice was laced with guilt. "We cannot continue this. Every time we do… Just no. I don't want this to continue."

Harry sighed. This was going to take a bit of action as well as talking. Stalking forwards, he stood up to his full height and put his hand behind Snape's head, guiding the older man's lips to his own. The kiss they shared was far from gentle. Lips, tongues and teeth were clashed together, it was passionate and full of heat and quite violent. They got caught up in the kiss, Harry taking control and forcing Snape to bend to his will. When they finally parted, both men were panting and Harry's lip was split.

"You can't tell me that that didn't affect you, that you don't want us to continue." Harry panted out, his heart racing. His hand was still tangled in Snape's hair and he fisted it, pulling the older man's head back to give him access to his neck. Leaning forward, Harry roughly bit Snape making sure that his mark would be able to be seen by all. Pulling away, he felt a dark satisfaction that Snape had his eyes closed and was as hard as a rock. "Still want to say that you don't want this to continue?"

Snape groaned, he always had a kink for biting, whether he was giving or receiving. "Potter… Stop this madness." He gasped out, trying to pull away from the teenaged boy.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Harry commented, running his hands down Snape's front, quickly unbuttoning his clothing. "Shame… But this will be much better." Harry smirked, parting the older man's clothing and taking in the sight of a semi-naked Potions Professor. Licking his lips, Harry quickly worked his hands on Snape's trousers, pushing them down and sliding to his knees. Although Snape had protested, he wasn't doing a thing to stop what Harry was doing. Without really thinking about the action, Harry leant forward and used his teeth to bare Snape's erect shaft to his hungry eyes. A small whimper left his mouth which was immediately full of thick, hard cock.

Snape's hand fell to the top of Harry's head, his other supporting him against the wall. Harry bobbed up and down, his mind completely blank, his body relishing in the pleasure that he was causing Snape. Snape was trying hard not to make any sound, but when Harry sucked particularly hard or scarped his teeth across Snape's cock, he let out a few unrestrained moans. Deciding to up the ante a bit, Harry stopped sucking Snape and let his dick fall from his mouth. Using his hand, he stroked the velvet-like shaft, his thumb caressing the tip. Leaning down, Harry moved his head under Snape, taking one of his balls into his mouth. Snape's hips bucked and a moan was torn from his body. Lathing it with his tongue, Harry mentally smirked. He knew Snape wouldn't be able to tell him to get lost after this.

Snape's grip tightened on Harry's hair as he began swirling his tongue around Snape's balls, trying to take them both in his mouth at once. His hand was still pumping up and down Snape's shaft, his movements matching those of his tongue. He looked up briefly, to see Snape watching him through almost closed eyes. Looking back down, Harry was almost too concentrated on what he was doing to miss the moan of "James…" that Snape uttered. Stilling what he was doing, Harry let go of Snape's shaft not really sure if he wanted to confirm what he'd just heard.

"What did you say?" he asked, his eyes hard as he looked up at his teacher. Surely Snape hadn't just uttered Harry's father's name whilst Harry was tonguing his balls. Ignoring the fact that the tip of Snape's cock was glistening with pre-cum, Harry stood up staring incredulously at the man in front of him. "Did you just call me James?"

Snape's eyes were open wide and for once Harry could see him scrambling for words. "You did, didn't you?" He said, his voice laced with sadness and anger. "Is that all I am? A replacement of my father? Is that the reason why you let me go so far the first time?" Harry didn't even give Snape a chance to explain before he continued. "It is, isn't it? You couldn't have my father, so when you probed my mind and saw what I was thinking and then I seduced you, you let me. It must help that I look exactly like him."

Snape opened his mouth, but Harry just shook his head. "Don't even bother, _Professor_. I trust that you can take care of yourself." He said, his anger prominent. Turning, Harry gathered his outer robe and walked across to the door. He was angry and upset, willing himself to not turn around and curse his professor. How could Snape do that? So they had been talking about Harry's father, so Harry looked like James. It still hurt that Snape had been fantasizing about his school-boy lover when Harry was kneeling between his legs and pleasuring him.

"Harry, do not walk out that door. Just let me explain!" Snape said, a hint of panic in his voice. Harry could hear movement behind him, but barely paused until a hand on his shoulder was clamped down. Turning, he saw Snape had tucked his erection away and his pants were half-done up. "Just listen. I can explain—"

"How? How can you explain what just happened?" Harry said, his voice raising. "You can't just explain that away and expect me to understand."

"_Silencio._" Snape had retrieved his wand from where he'd hidden it, using it to silence Harry. Harry's face showed his shock and outrage at Snape's action and he ripped himself away from the older man, marching towards the door trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "You need to listen to this. I don't know how you came across the information about your father and myself, but this needs to be sorted out. It was a long time ago, and yes, when I saw you in the Great Hall for the first time, I saw your father at that age. You have to understand, that I didn't mean to say James just now. It was purely accidental. I've just spent the past two days … soul-searching one might say. I have discovered a lot about myself that I had forgotten, and I realized quite a few things as well. For instance, you _aren't_James. You are a student, and I have a certain responsibility towards you. What we've been doing is dangerous and it isn't right. But as you've just shown, I can't resist you. I can not tell you how much I wish I could take back uttering your father's name just now, but I can not." Taking a deep breath, Snape began to pace. Harry's mind was racing with this new information. "Your defeat of the Dark Lord at the end of last year made me realize just how extraordinary you are. I did not just allow you to commence your seduction because of how you look. That may be part of it yes, but it isn't the major factor. Nor did I allow you to … seduce me, because you remind me of James. I did so because I wanted to."

Waving his wand, he lifted the spell on Harry, waiting to see what the young boy would do. Harry was silent for a while, mulling over the new information. His father's diary told him only James' side of the relationship between the men, and now Harry had a small glimpse at Snape's side. Choosing his words carefully, Harry replied, "We still have much to discuss. Forgive me if I'm not in the mood to finish the activity we were just doing. I want to know your version of the events with my father. No graphic details though, I don't think I'd be able to handle that." Harry smiled slightly, looking up at Snape. Handling things like an adult was much more preferable to handling them like a child, he thought, at least this way you get to hear what the other person has to say and you don't just assume something without the details.

Snape gave a small sigh of relief, walking over to the Gryffindor and wrapped his arms around him. "Finally thinking like a Slytherin Harry. Your mother would be proud." He said, chuckling slightly.

Harry shook his head, smiling as he leant up and kissed Snape softly. "I still haven't quite forgiven you for before. But for now, I'll let it go." He said, resting his head on the older man's bare chest, his ear against Snape's heartbeat.

The two of them stayed in that position in front of the fire for a while, both thinking things that needed to be said, but both unwilling to disrupt the peace between them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were outside, sitting by the lake. It was cold out, but it was one of the few places that they could sit undisturbed. Hermione was worrying about Harry, and Draco was re-assuring her that things would be fine between him and Snape when a shadow fell over the two of them. Looking up, they saw Ron coming towards them. Hermione flushed slightly and looked away whilst Draco kept a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked, shifting minutely closer to Hermione.

"I want to speak to 'Mione. In private." Ron said, his ears getting red and he flicked his eyes to the girl.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of Draco, Ronald." Hermione replied, her face hard against the person who used to be her best friend.

"Malfoy? You expect me to say private things in front of _Malfoy?_ Hermione, he called you a ... a you-know-what every chance he got. He's teased you, he made Harry's life hell, and he bullied me for years. Who's to say that this isn't some act done by him to make you feel sorry for him?" Ron exclaimed, his face going as red as his hair.

"Draco is my friend Ron. He's apologized for everything—"

Hermione was cut off as Ron snorted. "He just wants to get into your knickers! He doesn't care about you, or Harry. He hasn't been around you two from the beginning! I have." Ron said, shooting murderous glances at the blonde.

Draco was sitting still, the only sign of his emotions was his hand clenched under his robe. Hermione looked over at Draco and placed her hand on his knee in a soothing gesture, rubbing her thumb in circles. Draco exhaled sharply, and Ron scowled even harder.

"How can you touch him?" Ron said, disgust in his voice. All through the years at Hogwarts, Ron had never seen Hermione act the way she was acting around Draco. He honestly couldn't see how she could forgive Draco for calling her a mudblood throughout the years, and now Draco was her best friend. Where had things gone wrong? Once, it would have been Harry and Hermione with Ron but he'd been replaced by the ferret. "I came over to apologize about spending time with Lav. But it's clear that you don't want my friendship."

Hermione had had enough. "Your friendship? You didn't want to be friends with me in first year, that was Harry's doing! And you want to _apologize_ for spending time with your _girlfriend_ who is more important than your _friends_? You left us Ronald, and we've moved on, you can't come crawling back now that we've moved on and have our own life that doesn't include you. Just because we've forgiven Draco doesn't mean we'll forgive you. Once we might have, but every time the going gets tough, you get going!" Hermione screamed at Ron, her face flushed. She didn't know when she'd stood up, but she was standing less then fifty centimeters away from Ron's face, her fingers jabbing into his chest with every word. It was only Draco's hand on her shoulder that had lowered her arm when she'd attempted to slap or punch Ron in the face. She didn't feel sorry for the words she was saying to Ron. Harry was too forgiving and would probably forgive Ron for what he'd done, but Hermione wouldn't stand for it anymore.

Ron stood staring at Hermione, his face flushed. Draco was holding her arm by the elbow, stopping her clenched fist from making contact with his face. He was astonished at half the things she said and he didn't know what to say in retaliation. It was true that he hadn't been hanging around with Harry and Hermione and the only time he spent time with them was when they were all in the common room, but even then he was usually sitting with Lavender and snogging her. Ever since the incident with his father at Christmas, Ron had been distancing himself from the other two. Harry scared him, and seeing Harry killing you-know-who at the end of the year… Quite frankly, Ron was glad that he'd kept his distance. But to be so bluntly replaced? And by the ferret? That was just downright disgraceful.

"I can see Harry isn't here, is he as disgusted with you two as the rest of us are?" Ron spat, his temper flaring. In truth, it barely bothered anyone that Hermione and Draco were together frequently. There were some rumors, but nothing serious. Knowing that Hermione was close to hitting him, Ron took a step back, and looked over at Draco who was about ready to curse him as well.

"It's none of your business where Harry is. He's fine with Draco and me, and I don't give a damn what the other people in the school say. Why don't you go running back to Lavender, Ronald? You're not welcome here." Hermione said, her voice tight and Ron noticed a glimmer of true pain beneath the words. He felt sorry, but the majority of his being was still too angry to comprehend the fact that Hermione was hurting over what he had said.

"I will. At least she's a decent witch, unlike yourself. Converting to being Dark Hermione?" Ron said, his final barb breaking Draco's silence.

"Why don't you piss off Weasel? No one wants you here, and you're just running your mouth now. It's a good thing that Hermione is here, else I would have cursed you to pieces by now." Draco said, his hand on his wand. "You better leave now, before you make me go back on my word not to hex you."

Ron stared at Draco, seeing that the blonde was deadly serious about cursing him. Hermione was shooting furtive glances at Draco, making sure his wand stayed in his pocket and didn't leave. Still in shock from his dressing down, Ron muttered, "Whatever. Not like I need to be here anyway," before walking away from the girl he'd almost convinced himself that he had strong feelings for. Still cursing the two in his mind, he decided to not speak to Harry. Obviously he wouldn't be accepted back by his former best friends. Not like he needed them anyway, he had Lavender. She was enough for any guy.

So caught up in his thoughts and his storming away, Ron didn't notice Hermione crying and breaking down in Draco's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been soooooooo long since I've updated. Writer's block AND being extremely lazy are not a good mix. I promised myself I'd write over 3,000 words for this chapter, and I've managed to write 3,662. So, that seems to be reasonable. Chapter 8 /should/ be produced sometime this week. I managed to write this chapter in a day, having to break for short amounts of time just to get my head back into the writing game. I'm not promising chapter 8, but it is a possibility. I can't remember my original story plot, so I'm just making it up as I go along. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please feel free to point them out. I did have a couple of Beta's lined up, but I doubt that I still have them since the last I talked to them was in November. If you'd like to be a Beta for this story, you'd be muchly appreciated. I need one rather badly. Especially people that I can bounce ideas off.**

**I know that there's a fair bit of Ron-bashing going on, but it fits the story. Sorry to all you readers that love Ron, in this story he's a bad guy.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm looking forward to your reviews! If I have any readers left that is… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Words: 5,225. (not including what I'm writing in bold)**

**A/N: Thanks to my supermegafoxyawesomehot Beta, Lady DestinyHope, I have managed to complete my second longest chapter for this story! I'm very happy to tell you all, that the next installment of this shall be written in this coming week and HOPEFULLY up by next week :D Also, be on the lookout for the second chapters of **_Pet Brother _**and **_Secret Pleasures of Slavery_**! There are some new stories that I'll be working on as well, quite a few actually! I'll be posting first chapters of them when this story is finished, and then I'll be focusing on **_Secret Pleasures _**so you'll have time to give me feedback about the other stories. I'm sorry to say that this story is ALMOST at the end. I'm thinking another 2-3 chapters and an epilogue and then this may be finished. Lady DestinyHope has planted the idea for a sequel in my head, and depending on the feedback at the end of the story (which I already have written, in my head) I MIGHT do it.  
Everyone should really check out Lady DestinyHope's stories. She's amazing! Also, don't forget to review to tell her how much you love her for kicking me into shape and posting an update this soon!  
Much love, Rav3n Owl.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the day before the Christmas holidays began. The last day of classes was a joke. All the students were too giddy with the excitement of the upcoming holidays and no one paid any attention to the teachers. Even some of the teachers allowed the students to muck up, feeling the holiday spirit. Professor McGonagall's class was more lenient than usual, although she frowned upon the giggles emitting from Parvati and Lavender. No one seemed surprised to see Harry, Hermione and Draco huddled together at the back of the classroom, shooting glances around them as they talked in low voices.

Harry glanced around and sighed. Pulling out his wand, he quickly cast the _Muffliato_ spell, causing Hermione to glare at him. He just smiled innocently back and shrugged, turning to look at Draco who was watching them with a smirk on his face.

"So what are you guys doing for the holidays?" he asked, squirming under Hermione's glare that seemed to have intensified.

"I'm thinking of staying here." Draco replied, much to the shock of the other two. "What? It's not like I have a reason to go home. Besides, it's not like I'd want to leave anyway."

Harry shrugged, turning towards Hermione who was still recovering from the shock of Draco's admission. It seemed like a wise decision to him, he was also staying at the castle these holidays. Then again, he usually always did.

"Mum and Dad asked me to come home this year. They want to go camping or back-packing after New Years', so they want to see me." Turning to Draco, Hermione blushed and looked downwards briefly before looking back up again. "Would you like to come with me? I've told my parents about you and they want to meet you."

Harry and Draco gaped at Hermione, both shocked for different reasons. Harry still had yet to meet Hermione's parents properly, and she was already inviting Draco to meet them. Draco was bewildered, never having been asked to meet a girl's parents before. They usually knew him, or knew of his family's reputation. Harry wondered what Draco would say to Hermione's request. He doubted the other boy would really want to go, after all, he would be out in the Muggle world.

Hermione waited eagerly for Draco's reply, and let out an excited squeal and hugged the blonde when he nodded. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends, a smirk tugging on his lips. He knew that people could see them, but thanks to the spell they couldn't hear the trio and he was grateful. Hopefully no one was too curious to say anything or try anything right now. Thankfully, no one interrupted them.

"So I'll be left all alone then?" Harry asked in a mock hurtful tone. He didn't mind that much, already having plans for these holidays.

Hermione grinned, her arm still around Draco's neck as she looked at Harry. "Oh come on, it's not like you don't already have plans for this weekend." Shooting a furtive glance around them, she lowered her voice not caring that they were under a spell and couldn't be heard. "Besides, wouldn't you prefer to focus on those plans now and not be distracted by us?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and Draco laughed, quickly turning it into a cough when Harry glared at him. "What? Did you want us to hold your hand?" Draco asked. Upon receiving no reply other than another death glare, he sighed. "Look Harry, you'll be fine. You can always contact us, we can help you with what to say and what to wear. In fact, 'Mione could go through your wardrobe tonight and pick you out clothes to wear over the break. I'm sure that she would find something decent in there."

"Oh, will I? And who's to say I don't have more important things to do with my time?" Hermione retorted, a small smile on her lips.

"Come off it 'Mione, you know that you already have all homework and assignments completed. It's not like you were going to do anymore over the holidays now is it?" Harry said, smirking a little.

Hermione scowled at the boys and huffed in annoyance, but she couldn't deny the accusations. Harry smirked, having been told on more than one occasion by the bushy-haired witch that doing her homework was soothing to her as it meant she didn't have to think about anything.

The three of them seemed to have forgotten that they were in class. That is, until Draco saw Professor McGonagall heading their way. Nudging Harry, he tilted his head in her direction and Harry hastily took down the spell just as she reached their table.

"Have the three of you also been bitten by the Christmas spirit and have a complete disregard for the lesson?" the Professor asked scathingly, glaring at all three of them. "Miss Granger, surely you haven't disregarded your class work as well?"

Hermione blushed under the glare from her Head of House and ducked her head, her eyes on the parchment in front of her where they were supposed to have been writing out the theory behind the transfiguration of an inanimate object into an animate object. Hermione had only written a few paragraphs, and for her that meant nearly the whole two feet of parchment, but she had yet to finish it. Harry and Draco looked guiltily at their parchments, having barely written half a foot of it.

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked over the teens, her face losing some of her wrinkles as it softened slightly. To the surprise of the three students, she just said "It's almost time for break, pack up your things," and left. Harry had never known McGonagall to be that lenient on any student before. In all honesty, it was a tad bit frightening for her to not have taken points or given a speech about how disrespectful it was. McGonagall was not known to be a strict teacher for nothing.

Judging from the looks on his friends faces, they couldn't believe it either. "Well come on, we should start packing up like McGonagall suggested." Harry said, still shocked from the conversation. They packed away their things quickly, and headed for the door as the bell rang. It was quite disconcerting to see McGonagall with a smile on her face as she waved the class out. They didn't know that they were the last class she had to teach and now she was officially on winter break.

Making their way to the Great Hall, the three chose not to split up and all sat at the Gryffindor table, much to the shock of the school. It wasn't a big deal anymore that the three were friends, but they hadn't gone so far as to sit at each other's tables in the past few months. Harry looked up and scowled at the people sitting closest to the trio, making them turn back to their meal and conversations quickly. Draco didn't seem to be all that ruffled by sitting at the table, and he quite calmly reached across to get an apple. Hermione, as was customary, pulled out a book and began to read it reaching for the pumpkin juice without taking her eyes off her book. Harry, used to this by now, passed her the juice and turned to Draco and struck up a private conversation with him.

"Oi Harry! Why's the Ferret sitting here?" A loud voice interrupted their conversation and the boys looked up to see that the Gryffindors were all watching them. Hermione put her book down and looked towards the place where the voice had come from, half-expecting to see Ron standing there with an arrogant expression on his face. However, it was Dean Thomas. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy. He never had much to do with Dean, but he wouldn't stand for people to insult his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione place her hand on Draco's, stopping him from reaching for his wand.

"_Draco_ is sitting here because he is my friend. Got a problem with it?" Harry said, his voice little more than a whisper but it carried throughout the Great Hall. His face was tainted with a slight pink from anger and his eyes flashed as he locked them in on the other boy.

Dean looked at Harry and Hermione, his face crinkling in disgust as he noted Hermione's hand on Draco's. "Yeah I do actually. He's treated all of us like shit for years and now you two are just cozying up to him? It doesn't make sense. And now he's sitting at our table? Isn't that against school rules or something?" The boy looked around, shooting glances at his housemates for support. Nobody was willing to back him up, but a fair few wanted to.

Harry's eyes flashed as the goblets in the Great Hall shattered. A lot of the students screamed at this sudden movement, but quieted down when Harry stood up. Draco and Hermione grabbed their stuff and stood next to him, shooting him worried glances. Dean gulped as Harry stared at him and a small smirk flitted across Harry's face. He could feel his magic rearing up, unsure of what to do, but he resisted the urge to attack Dean. Having increased powers that he still hadn't quite learned how to control was quite a hassle for the 16-year-old. Looking around the hall, Harry let his magic over-flow just a little and was met with gasps and looks of awe, respect and fear.

"It's not against the rules actually," Hermione cut in quickly, "it never has been. People just always have sat with their own housemates because of inter-school rivalry."

Everyone in the Hall was shocked with that news, and murmurs started up at the other Houses. Harry didn't take his eyes off Dean, ignoring the conversations around him. Draco was shooting him worried glances and a silent conversation with Hermione had them both tugging at Harry's hands to try and lead him away from the Hall.

Dean didn't have anything to reply, seeming to have been stunned into silence by the breaking of the goblets and with one last glare to the boy, Harry allowed himself to be tugged out of the hall.

Harry was aware of the eyes that were on him, and one pair in particular but he didn't turn around like he wanted. Instead, he followed Hermione and Draco into the corridor and a fair way towards Gryffindor Tower before they stopped. He was trying to reel in his magic not wanting to blow up the windows or anything else. He was still angry at what Dean had said and it was taking all of his concentration to focus on his magic. Grateful that the other two stopped, Harry was able to force his magic to obey him and settle down. When that was done, he turned and face his friends, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about that," he said grinning lopsidedly. "Didn't mean to blow the goblets up, but it was either them or Dean."

Draco and Hermione paled at that sentence, knowing that Harry was making a joke but there was a serious edge to it. He didn't want to scare them, but they knew as well as he did that his magic was unbelievably difficult to control when he let his emotions wash over him.

"Well, so long as we never get on your bad side, we should be good!" Draco said with fake humor.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the blonde, glad that they were friends now instead of enemies. Hermione didn't look too pleased and Harry knew he was going to cop a lecture from her. She surprised him when she rushed at him and he suddenly had his arms full of the curly-haired girl who was squeezing him tightly. Harry could see Draco silently laughing over Hermione's shoulder and Harry leveled him with a glare as Hermione squeezed him tighter. Harry patted her on the back comfortingly, a bit confused as to why he was being hugged by the witch. She let go after a few minutes, discreetly wiping her face. Harry looked at her puzzled, not understanding why she was crying.

"Hermione? Did I accidentally hurt you? Were you hit by a piece of the goblets?" Harry asked in concern, holding her arms and scrutinizing her. Not seeing any blood in any obvious spots he looked over her body to see if he had missed any patches of blood.

Hermione pushed him away, scowling at him. "No you idiot! I was scared for you." She said, sniffling slightly. It was unusual for Hermione to be showing so much emotion, but she was. Neither Harry or Draco understood why and they weren't going to ask the witch why she was crying. "What if you had of hurt someone because Dean angered you?"

"Hermione, relax! I didn't hurt anyone, and I've got my magic under control now." Harry said. He'd made sure that the goblets exploding wouldn't hurt anyone. It had been a split second decision to unleash his magic on the cups then on Dean, but he'd also given the spell more power as he directed it to protect the students. The whole point of the goblets exploding was so that Harry didn't end up hurting anyone, and his desperate plea for no innocent people to be harmed seemed to have worked.

Harry had worked out the fact that the more he used his magic, the less it tended to act out. Unless he had no control over his emotions, of course. However, he'd been trying to keep his emotions under wraps for a while now. Hermione had been the one to make the connection between Harry's outbursts of magic and his being emotionally unstable. She had suggested that he talk to a Mind Healer but Harry had refused and even though she'd tried to persuade him otherwise, he adamantly rejected the idea of talking to a shrink. That had created a horrible argument between the pair, resulting in Harry shattering every window in Grimmauld Place before putting them back together again. Hermione had wisely dropped the idea after that, instead telling Harry he should focus his magic on objects as to not harm anyone with it.

In all honesty, Harry was glad that Hermione had stood beside him no matter what. He knew that the witch once had feelings for Ron, but she'd chosen Harry. Now, it seemed as though Hermione and Draco were courting, although not officially. Harry was glad he had people whom he could talk to about his … whatever it was between himself and Severus. He knew Draco understood, at least partially. Hermione tried, but he knew that she couldn't tell why he was so head over heels for the snarky man, especially given their past. He'd tried explaining it but hadn't been able to do so without trailing off for long moments or being bombarded with questions. In the end he'd given up and Hermione hadn't asked again.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, The Boy Who Lived stood staring at a shaken Hermione, ignoring the silent chuckles from the blonde behind her. She was panicked slight but his words seemed to have registered in her smart, know-it-all brain.

"Maybe the break will do you some good and you can ask Professor Snape about helping you control your magic?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love to help Harry with more than just controlling his magic," Draco said with a wink and a chuckle.

Harry glared at the blonde but softened his expression as he turned towards the witch. "Sure 'Mione, I'll ask Snape. But, for now I need your help. My wardrobe?" He asked exasperated. At least if he could turn Hermione's mind away from the problem of his magic and to the problem of his clothes, he might get a little peace.

His words seemed to have worked as Hermione's face smoothed out and she got a determined look that instantly set both boys on edge. Turning away from them, she set a brisk pace the rest of the way to the tower, the boys scurrying along behind her.

"Now Harry, I hope that you've got some of those tops we brought for you during the summer at your disposal; I was thinking we could pair them with some of your black jeans…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she rounded the corner and both boys rushed to reach her thinking something was wrong.

Snape was standing there, his arms crossed and a look of faint distaste was on his face.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man who was soon to be his lover. Biting his lips, he forced his eyes to go back to Severus' face and away from his crotch. The Potions Master simply raised an eyebrow at the blushing raven-haired boy and looked over the three of them.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, if you'd please excuse Mr. Potter and myself? I'd like to have a few words with him." Snape stated in a cold, silky voice. Sparing a glance for Harry, Hermione and Draco nodded their heads towards the teacher and left to Gryffindor tower.

Staring up at Severus, Harry immediately became worried when his boyfriend didn't move or say anything except to look at him. "Sev?" he whispered after a few minutes, squirming from the intense gaze he was receiving.

Severus nodded his head to the alcove that was just beside them and puzzled, Harry followed him into it. As soon as he was in there, Severus pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and ran his fingers up and down Harry's sides. Harry was admittedly confused by the action but it also warmed him on the inside.

"Sev, I'm okay." He said, catching the older man's hands in his own. "Merlin, someone would think that you were actually afraid that I'd hurt myself."

"Idiot boy, of course I'm concerned!" Severus snapped out, squeezing Harry's hands. "Your outburst in the Great Hall has frightened many students, and many of the teachers are concerned about you. Dumbledore is barely managing to contain the chaos and Dean has rounded up some of your fellow Gryffindors. He'll probably be trying to convince them that you've gone evil or Dark."

Harry bit his lip, his eyes widening at the news. "So… I should probably avoid Gryffindor Tower tonight then? Since the students don't go home until tomorrow…" He trailed off, looking up at Snape through his lashes. "Could I stay with you?"

Severus groaned and let one of Harry's hands go to pinch the bridge on his nose. Sighing, he nodded with his eyes closed. Harry threw his arms around Severus and squeezed him tightly, brushing his lips against his lover's. Severus' hand moved to Harry's hair and he held the boy by the back of his throat, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue across Harry's. Harry groaned and returned the favor, moaning at the taste.

Pressing Harry against the wall, Snape kept kissing him. His hands slid down Harry's body until he was clasping the boy's buttocks and he squeezed them, making Harry gasp. Harry pulled his lips away from Snape's, panting as he tried to control his breathing. Looking at Snape, he saw that the older man's eyes were darkened by lust and this just made Harry groan and pull Snape closer to his body, rubbing against him. Both men were hard and rutting against each other, knowing that if any student were to come past they would be caught. But this just made their tryst all that much more hotter. Harry's brain was clouded, but he still managed to get a coherent thought of what he was planning to do for Christmas for Severus and he uttered a whimper as he pulled away from the older man, his erection throbbing painfully and his body crying out in need. A growl emitted from the man in front of him and Harry pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before dancing out of Snape's reach.

"Not here, we'll get caught for sure, knowing my luck." Harry said breathlessly. His lips felt swollen and he knew that his hair was probably more of a mess than it usually was. His pants were stretched taut across his erect shaft and every move he made caressed it, making him groan and pant. Severus had a feral look on his face, his eyes darkened by lust and his body taut. Harry knew that if he moved, his teacher would pounce on him. "Wait until tonight?" He asked, trying to get his breathing regulated.

Severus sucked in a breath and blew it out noisily, closing his eyes and adjusting himself. "Get out of here then." He said mostly to himself his eyes still closed. Harry could tell he was restraining himself from jumping the boy now, being so close to the edge. "Don't you dare wank." He warned as Harry turned to leave. Harry whimpered, knowing that he was so close to release but he nodded although he knew that Severus wouldn't be able to see it.

"Nor you." He replied, his voice still husky.

Turning back, Harry clumsily made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, giving her the password and climbing through the portrait hole. He was thankful that the Gryffindors were still out at lunch as he looked around the Common Room for Hermione and Draco, finding them in the corner near a fireplace. A smile crossed his features as he walked towards the couple silently. Hermione was perched on a table, her arms wrapped around Draco's waist and he was standing between her legs, kissing her fiercely. Clearing his throat as he reached the couple, he laughed as they sprang apart guiltily.

"Harry! You half scared me to death!" Hermione said, her cheeks going crimson as she hopped off the table and straightened her skirt.

"Be thankful that it was me and not somebody else that caught you two." He said, smirking. Thankfully his erection had mostly subsided but the slight tautness in his pants didn't escape Hermione's perusal of him.

Smirking she looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Seems like we weren't the only two to be up to no good." She said, her voice light and airy.

Draco looked Harry over, noting the swollen lips and messed up hair as well as the way he held his body. "So, everything fine between the two of you?" he asked his trademark Slytherin smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned his back on his two friends and headed for the boys' dormitories, throwing over his shoulder, "Everything is perfectly fine thank you very much. He's allowing me to stay with him for tonight and hopefully that will extend for the holidays as well."

Draco and Hermione exchanged surprised glances as they followed Harry up to his bedroom.

"Harry? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice.

"_Hermione_, of course it's a good idea. He basically suggested it when he told me that Dean was trying to form a mob to come after me with torches and pitchforks." Harry said half-jokingly, opening the door to the boy's bedroom.

Draco walked in after the two Gryffindors and crinkled his nose at the over-abundance of the Gryffindor theme. "Red and gold sheets, Potter, really?" he asked, his old habit slipping out easily.

"Yes _Malfoy_. You can't tell me that Slytherins don't sleep in silver and green dorms. Besides, it's not like we all care about the appearance of our beds. We only sleep in them for Merlin's sake." Harry said with another eye roll.

Hermione pushed past the raven haired boy and went to the dressers that were next to his bed and began to pull out clothes, tossing them on Harry's bed. "Why you can't keep them organized…" she muttered under her breath sighing crossly. Harry and Draco looked at each other and then away quickly, resisting the urge to laugh. Hermione worked through Harry's clothing quickly, sorting out shirts from pants and mixing and matching until she was finally pleased with the result.

Although Hermione was rather bookish and didn't seem to pay any special attention to her own fashion style, she was quite the fashion stylist. She'd taken Harry to Muggle and Wizarding London after the war and had made him re-vamp his entire wardrobe. Harry had been pleasantly surprised by the amount of knowledge she had when it came to shopping and he'd rather enjoyed himself when he modeled the clothes for her. When Harry had suggested that she update her own wardrobe, she told him that she was 'far too busy trying to dress him appropriately to be interested in any of that nonsense' and had refused to allow herself to become a model on the shopping trip.

Looking up from Harry's bed, she beckoned the two boys over from where they'd sat on Neville's bed, much to Draco's disgust. "What do you think of that?" Hermione asked, brushing her hair back from her face and beaming up at the boys.

'That' was an emerald green pullover top and a pair of black, skinny jeans. Harry nodded thoughtfully and began shucking off his clothes in the middle of the room, pulling the shirt on and then the jeans before standing in front of Hermione for inspection. She looked at him and smiled. He cut quite the dashing figure in the outfit, the green of his top matching his eyes perfectly and as it was tight, his abdominal muscles were being shown off quite a bit. The jeans he was wearing framed his ass perfectly and looked like they'd almost been painted on. Hermione and Draco both allowed their eyes to linger longer than necessary at Harry's nether regions that were outlined by the jeans.

"Well, you'll have to wear them without boxers I'm afraid." Draco said, his voice hoarse as he continued staring at Harry's body.

Harry flushed as he realized that his friends were checking him out. "Uh guys, if you wouldn't mind turning around? I don't want to wear this right now and ruin it somehow before tomorrow night." He said, his voice stammering slightly.

Hermione and Draco both turned around reluctantly, their cheeks flushed. Hermione bit her lip and told herself firmly to stop fantasizing about her best friend naked. Draco on the other hand was remembering what Harry looked like au natural and could feel himself getting hard. He reached down and adjusted himself, thankful for the sound of Harry's changing clothing that muffled the sound of his own robes swishing about.

Harry quickly got changed and cleared his throat before he told the two that it was safe for them to look now. When they turned around he laughed slightly at their flushed cheeks but then he caught sight of Draco's half-hard erection and he gulped audibly. Hermione followed his line of sight and smirked a little.

"Did you get hard over Harry, Draco?" she asked innocently, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

Draco shifted from foot to foot and glared at the two Gryffindors. "Shut up." He said grumpily, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

Harry and Hermione laughed at Draco's petulant expression and got him to crack a smile. Casting a Tempus charm, Harry's eyes widened when he realized that lunch was almost over.

"We don't have class after lunch, right?" He asked the two, worry in his voice.

"Don't think so, why?" was Draco's casual reply.

"It's almost the end of lunch and I have to pack." Harry replied, using his wand to send his books and clothing into his trunk. It took about thirty seconds and when it was over, his part of the bedroom looked like he'd never slept in it. Frowning he crouched down under the bed and felt around until he found the hollow stone he'd discovered at the start of the year. Lifting it up, he grunted as he pulled out a heavy bag from inside of it.

Hermione and Draco were staring at Harry in rapt fascination as he emerged from under his bed with the sack. Turning to face them, Harry smiled triumphantly.

"Your Christmas presents." He said simply.

Reaching into the bag, Harry felt around for a bit before his arm re-emerged and he handed a large box to Hermione. "It's got a feather-light charm on it," he explained to her quizzical glance. Putting his arm back into the sack, he was quicker to find a smaller package for Draco. "So does yours. They're enchanted so that you can't open them until Christmas day." He said, smirking at Draco who had tried to open his present already only to be zapped by the wrapping.

"That's not fair!" Draco whined, nursing his hand and glaring at the present.

"Oh hush Draco. It's entirely fair." Hermione said, beaming at Harry. "Thank you Harry. I would give you your present, but I've already left it with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, having guessed as much. "It's only logical, he'll give it to the House-Elves to give to me on Christmas."

Hermione bristled over his words, her opinion on the House-Elves being slaves still hadn't changed since fourth year.

"Don't bring up S.P.E.W. Hermione, now isn't the time." Harry warned, smiling at his bushy-haired friend.

Hermione huffed but smiled back at him. "Oh, alright then." She said, agreeing with him.

Draco looked between the two, puzzlement clear on his face but Harry's quick shake of his head deterred him from asking.

"All set for going to Snape's tonight?" Draco asked, sitting on Harry's bed.

Harry nodded and looked around the bedroom, taking in the room for the last time. He hoped that spending the night with Severus would lead to him being able to spend the Christmas holidays with the man and hopefully the rest of the school year as well. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing that it was dinner already so he could lug his trunk down to Severus' rooms and settle in.

Hermione reached out and hugged Harry, sensing his mood.

"Wanna come down to the Slytherin dungeons and help us choose Draco's outfit for meeting my parents?" she asked, shooting a glance at Draco for confirmation. The blonde looked aghast at the idea but nodded his head.

Harry groaned at the thought of walking down all the stairs to the dungeons but nodded against Hermione's shoulder. "Let me just shrink my trunk. I can take it with us." He said, turning and shrinking his trunk until it would fit in his pocket and casting a feather-light charm on it. He had stashed the bag that he'd gotten Hermione and Draco's Christmas presents out of in the trunk before shrinking it and lifted the trunk off the ground, smiling as it fit perfectly in his palm.

"Well come on then, let's get going." Harry said, smiling at Draco and Hermione who shared a smile and walked behind Harry out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the dungeons, their hands linked together.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood outside Severus' office, biting his bottom lip nervously, hesitating to knock on the door.

It was dinner time and the rest of the school was in the Great Hall for the end of term feast and Harry had decided to skip out on it, thanks to Severus' warning earlier about Dean and the rest of his housemates. Harry hadn't dared to risk going back to the Gryffindor common room and had asked Hermione to gather whatever he'd left there for him and bring it down to him before curfew. He'd left his best friend with Draco in the Slytherin boy's dormitory and he was glad that he had. Just before he'd left they began to snog and he didn't particularly want to watch that, not with his nerves frazzled as they were by what he planned on happening tonight.

He was dressed for the occasion, in the green top and tight black slacks that Hermione had chosen for him to wear. His trunk was behind him, floating in the air. All Harry had to do was knock on the door and he'd be let into Severus' office and he could begin the seduction of his lover. Shutting his eyes, Harry mentally berated himself. So much for the Gryffindor bravery. It seemed to have deserted him for now. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hand once more and knocked on the door opening his eyes as he knocked. He bit his lip hard enough that he could taste blood as he waited for the door to be opened.

As the seconds ticked passed, his breathing quickened and he stared at the door willing it to open. He raised his hand to the door and knocked again, panic making him knock fast and hurt his knuckles.

To Harry's relief the door opened and in the door way stood Severus. His mouth dropped as he took in the sight of his Professor.

Severus was wearing black, silk pyjama pants and a black tank top, with slippers on his feet. Harry's eyes went up and down the older man and he noted somewhat dazedly that Severus was more fit than what his robes let on. Harry's eyes slowed on their way down Severus' body a second time and he took a few moments to really appreciate his lover's body. Although he knew what lay beneath the silk pants, Harry's eyes were drawn there any way.

A cough from Severus made Harry blush and tear his eyes away from his Professor's body and up to his face. An eyebrow was quirked at him and Harry blushed deeply, a sheepish smile gracing his features. Severus moved to the side, still not a word said between them. Harry took this as invitation to enter the private office and walked in as if in a daze, his trunk bobbing along behind him. He gave a cursory glance around the office, noting the comfortable looking emerald green armchair placed near the roaring fire, the mantle piece that had various trophies on it, the mahogany table laden down with half-marked essays and a glass with what looked like scotch or fire-whiskey in it. There were no portraits hanging up and against one wall there was a bookshelf that was ceiling high and stuffed full of books. His eyes drinking in the room, Harry didn't hear Severus lock the door or move until he was behind him.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist made Harry jump and he gave a slight chuckle as he realized it was his lover. Leaning back into the arms wrapped around him, Harry sighed in contentment. He'd dreamt of this moment, being in Severus' arms and in a private room with him, no one to interrupt and no reason to rush their intimacy. In the months leading up to this moment, Harry had discussed with both Hermione and Draco about what would happen when the moment arrived. Half the time, he'd finished the conversations with a bright red face and could barely bring himself to look at his professor.

Now that the moment was here, Harry was simply content to let himself be held by someone that cared for him. It was still confusing for Severus, he knew. Severus didn't know whether he loved Harry or just had strong feelings of lust for him. Even the soul-potion that Severus had subjected himself to didn't tell him what he felt for Harry. Harry had made Severus tell him everything about his time at Hogwarts and the feelings he had harbored for Harry's parents. Sure, it was hard to listen to Severus telling him that he had once loved his father and didn't know what he honestly felt for Harry, but Harry didn't mind all that much. He knew that Severus would figure out the feelings he had for him and that they would be able to exchange those three little words that meant so much to a relationship. One day at least.

Turning around in the arms that were holding him, Harry smiled up at Severus and leaned up to kiss him. Severus' eyes closed and he moved his hands so one was behind Harry's neck, pulling him up slightly and deepening the kiss. Harry moaned, letting his mouth be plundered by his lover's tongue. His own hands were running up and down Severus' back, moving from one place to another as he moulded himself perfectly into Severus' frame. They were so caught up in one another they didn't hear Harry's trunk slam onto the ground.

Severus continued kissing the boy and led him backwards slightly, until Harry was pressed against a door. Harry whimpered when Severus drew away, not wanting to stop kissing the older man. Severus rested his forehead against Harry's and murmured, "Through this door is my bedroom and bathroom. Take your trunk and go have a shower."

"Are you saying I stink?" Harry asked playfully, pushing himself off the door as Severus moved away.

Severus just chuckled and when Harry walked past him to get his trunk, he slapped his ass, causing Harry to moan and his semi-erect cock to throb. Harry shot the older wizard a dirty look and got his trunk, struggling with the weight as he pulled it towards the man's bedroom. It wasn't the weight of what was inside of it that he struggled with, but the weight of the trunk itself. Suddenly, Harry found that he could move the trunk faster as it had become lighter. He looked at Severus and smiled in thanks, disappearing into the man's room.

As Harry entered the bedroom, candles flickered to life all around him. He stopped just inside the room and stared around in disbelief. The room he stood in looked nothing like what he'd imagined it would. Looking at his snarky Professor who was busying himself with the marking of the essays in the lounge room, Harry couldn't compare that man to the way his bedroom was. Then again, you never judge a book by it's cover. Judging by the warm, vibrant and inviting space he was in right now, Harry knew that Severus had many different levels and he'd only just begun to scratch the surface. The bed was a king-sized bed which looked positively delightful to sleep in; the covers on it looked fluffy and were a dark chocolate brown in colour. There were no hangings covering the bed like he'd once imagined, although, the bed frame was made from steel and as he looked closer he could see abstract patterns in the framework. The pillows – Merlin, the bed was half covered in them! – looked very fluffy as well, and they matched the cover on the bed, except some were a light minty green colour. Next to the bed was a small bookcase that had a couple of letters in it, an empty tea cup and saucer, a couple of Potions magazines and on closer inspection by the bedazzled young man, a flask of what looked like lube. Harry felt his face flame as he wondered what that was doing here and if that had been placed there earlier or if it had always been there.

At the foot of the bed, there was a trunk that was full of books. Harry expected most of them to be Potions textbooks, or rare potions books, but instead he found ordinary novels. Some Muggle, some wizard and some looked hand-written. It seemed that not only was his lover a skilled Potions Master, but also had quite the flair for literary indulgences. Harry chuckled to himself as he looked around the rest of the room, hoping that he'd be able to explore the man's room and its contents at a later date. He moved towards a door near the floor-to-ceiling window that was obviously enchanted as it looked out above the Forbidden Forest and not into the lake as he knew the dungeon windows often did. Opening the door, Harry gasped in surprise. It seemed like he'd stumbled onto the wizard's private library. Harry knew that if Hermione were able to come to Severus' rooms, she'd beg to be shown in here. Forget the bookshelves in the living room and their contents, Harry could just feel that this was Snape's private collection of books, most of which were probably not fit for the public's eye.

Withdrawing from the room, Harry spun around and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room that was slightly a jar. Breathing a sigh of relief, he realized that he'd found the bathroom this time. He'd put his trunk down in the centre of the room, and was tempted to go and get a change of clothes from it, but then decided on a whim and with a particularly smug smirk, he would just wrap a towel around him. Casting one last glance into the room where the man he loved was, Harry made his way into the bathroom and was over-whelmed with the size of it. Magic _definitely_ played a role here as he knew that there was no way that Severus' chambers were this big. Come to think of it, magic must play a large role in Severus' rooms, considering the library and the other door he hadn't looked at.

Harry made his way into the bathroom and disrobed, leaving his clothes in the hamper that was near the humungous bath tub. Harry couldn't believe that the bathroom was so different to the living room and the bedroom. Where the bedroom was full of rich dark chocolate and mahogany colours, the bathroom was ablaze with minty sea green and bright blues. The fluffiest white towels were under the sink and the mirror took up a whole wall. Harry just shook his head at the extravagance of the room and stepped into the shower, which was just a section of the room with a small wall built at ankle height around it. There were no taps except one that said hot, cold, warm and arctic. Harry gazed at it and turned it to warm. Almost at once, it began raining above him. He panicked thinking that he'd done something wrong but then he realized that it was the shower. Spells were preventing the water from over-flowing outside of the boundaries and Harry laughed, turning the dial more towards hot. It was the best shower he'd been in and he loved it. The water was slightly scented, but he couldn't make out what the scent was and it became obvious that this shower was a creation of Severus'. It amazed him, and Harry planned on asking Severus about it when he emerged from the bathroom.

Thinking about Severus, he felt his cock give a painful throb and scowled. He'd done as the Potions Master told him and hadn't snuck off for a mid-day wank like he'd wanted to, and now he couldn't get his erection to go away. Harry sighed and decided to ignore it as he let the water from the shower soothe him. After a few minutes, he could hear voices coming from out in the living room. Given how far away from there he was, he knew that the people out there had to be shouting. Unable to discern what was being said or who it was, Harry frantically turned off the shower and cursed himself for his oh so brilliant idea of only wearing a towel out of the bathroom. Grabbing the closest one, he wrapped it around himself, not bothering to wipe the water off his body. He could hear the voices clearer now that the water was turned off, but all he could distinguish was that it was two males. Obviously, one was Severus, but he didn't know who the second could be. Perhaps Draco?

Walking out of the bathroom, Harry could hear Severus replying to someone in a snarky tone. Unfortunately for him, he could only hear the ending, "…of course I'll look after the boy!" Harry was curious as to who would be interrogating Severus and even though he was wrapped in a towel, he walked to the bedroom door that still hadn't been shut.

Dumbledore was in the living room with Severus.

Harry gasped, drawing attention to himself. Dumbledore turned around slightly and raised his eyebrow at Harry's attire before nodding and turning back to Severus.

"I see. Well, it seems Harry shall be safe here then. I'll best be going then." Dumbledore said, shooting another look at Harry. Moving towards the fire, Dumbledore took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "I'll talk to you later my dear boy." He said to Severus, shooting a last knowing glance towards Harry before Flooing out of the room.

Harry's face was flaming, and he had his hands gripping his towel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He didn't expect to see the Headmaster in Severus' rooms, nor for Dumbledore to take the unofficial news of Harry and Severus so well. He stared at the Potions Master who's face had gone a pale white the young man had never seen and was slowly flushing as he sat down and went through his papers.

He knew better than to interrupt the snarky older man whilst he was working, so Harry hovered in the doorway, his curiosity consuming him. He shuffled from side to side, biting his tongue before, "What the hell was that all about?" exploded from his lips. Harry's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth as he realized he'd said it out loud. Severus just held up a hand and went through the last essay he was marking before getting up and with a flick of his hand sent the essays to his desk.

The older man walked over to Harry and seized him, pressing him up against the bedroom door and kissing his lips roughly. Harry moaned, his lips parting for his lover as he felt the invasion of the man's tongue into his mouth. He knew he wouldn't get any answers for now, but he was willing to put up with that, at least until later. Much later. Harry gasped as Severus' hands slipped down his body and the towel fell away from him. Severus drew back, his eyes drinking in the sight of his naked lover, lingering on his erect shaft. Harry watched Severus lick his lips and felt his cock twitch. A deep laugh sounded from Severus as he watched and then Harry was being pulled away from the bedroom door and whisked towards the bathroom once more.

"Have a snoop around my room did we?" Severus asked huskily, smirking down at the man in his arms. Harry blushed and nodded, a guilty expression on his face.

Severus pulled Harry flush against his body as they reached the bathroom and Harry whimpered, feeling the older man's erection rubbing against his through the cloth of Severus' pyjama pants. Severus smirked again and ground himself against the younger man, causing them both to whimper as their erections were teased.

"Naked. Now!" Harry breathed out, tugging on Severus' clothing and trying to rip it off the man.

The older man chuckled and effortlessly took off his top, causing Harry to gasp as his eyes could see his lover's chest and abdomen, making the younger man drool slightly as he saw his lover begin to undress. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist as the older man lifted him up and pressed him against the door. Harry moaned as his cock rubbed against Severus' stomach and arched into the pressure, grinding himself against the man in front of him. Feeling Harry's wet cock against his stomach made the Potions Master's cock throb and he pressed Harry hard against the wall, his hands working quickly to undo his pyjama pants and let them fall to the floor.

Wrapping his hands under Harry's ass, he squeezed it and held the boy as he stepped out of his pants. His cock was hard and throbbing, hitting against Harry's thighs and the younger man mewled in excitement. Both men were panting and flushed, wanting nothing more for them to become one. Severus had other plans, and although Harry thought he should be the one to seduce his lover, he wasn't complaining as he was carried over to the shower once more.

When both men were inside the shower, Severus turned it on and Harry took the opportunity to admire his lover's body. It was scared and there was the Dark Mark on his left arm and Severus wasn't covered in hair at all. He had a tiny fraction of a snail trail, but other than that, Harry was pleased to note that the man was not hairy. When Severus turned around, Harry gasped at the look of intense lust in his eyes. It took about three seconds before Harry was pressed against the bathroom tiles, the rain-like water pouring down over himself and his lover as they were kissing passionately.

Harry whimpered, feeling Severus' teeth bite into his bottom lip and he thrashed against the man as he felt fingers at his opening. Harry's thrashing made Severus give a guttural groan and Harry shivered at the sound. Distracted as he was from the other man's groans, Harry didn't realize that Severus had entered his tight entrance with two fingers and was scissoring them apart trying to loosen up the young man for his large, thick cock. Harry choked back a scream as the Potions Master's fingers brushed over his prostrate although he couldn't stop his hips from pressing into his lover insistently.

Severus began to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight entrance they were in, making the young boy in his arms squirm and squeal, adding to the pleasure and deliciousness of the moment. The water helped to lubricate his fingers and Severus added a third, stretching the boy's hole. Harry screamed in pleasure and pain as his hole was stretched further and he began to beg his professor.

"Please, please, oh Merlin yes! Please Severus, I need you inside me!" Harry moaned, the last words coming out in a scream as his prostate was hit once again.

Both men seemed to have forgotten the fact they were in a shower and Harry's screams were echoing throughout the room, making the two men even hotter. Both their dicks were leaking profusely, aching to be touched but neither seemed willing to touch the other, for fear that one of them would cum and make this moment too short. Harry wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take, having not been able to cum all day, his cock was close to exploding in desire.

"Severus! Take me now!" Harry screamed in frustration, unable to handle the teasing anymore.

Severus stopped his fingering of the boy and removed his fingers, kissing his young lover once more and stroking his cock once. Harry whimpered and more of his pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his cock, quickly washed away from the water and Severus groaned, turning off the water. Harry's hand stroked Severus' dick and the older man yelped as Harry squeezed roughly. Both men leant towards each other and their lips met, tongues slipping into each other's mouths and their hands grasping each other's wet bodies.

Harry started moving backwards, his hands on Snape's ass and their lips together. The older man grasped Harry's hips and lifted him over the small wall before he tripped over it, causing their erections to touch and more moans to reverberate around the room once again. They manoeuvred their way through the bathroom, only bumping against small obstacles once or twice, their hands still groping each other and still locked in a passionate kiss. Reaching the bedroom, Severus broke their kiss, bending slightly and picking up Harry, making the younger man wrap his legs around his hips once again, walking him over to the bed. Laying Harry on the bed, he looked down at the young boy, his eyes drinking in the sight.

Harry slid his hand down to his erect shaft, his thumb smoothing over the head and gathering pre-cum on it, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it, his eyes locked with his lover's. Severus licked his lips and his cock jerked, the memory of being sucked off by Harry lingering in his mind. He crawled on the bed, his arms on either side of Harry's head and his hips lowered just enough for their erections to brush lightly. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' hips and he whimpered as his erection was crushed by his abdomen.

Looking up into the dark, lust-filled eyes of his lover, Harry could see how hard Severus was trying to keep himself from slamming inside of him. Biting his lip, he lifted his back slightly, aiming his ass up a little higher so it would be easier for the man to enter him.

"I trust you." He whispered against his lover's lips, his hand going down to Severus' cock and guiding it towards his hole.

His hand was stopped by Snape's and he looked puzzled up at his lover, wondering why. Severus showed him his other hand and it held the lube in it. Harry laughed slightly and shook his head when he was given a questioning look and just kissed Severus again. His hand was brought up to his chest where Severus kissed it and then Harry felt his lover's hand against his hole, and lube being rubbed around it and the movements of lube being rubbed up and down Snape's cock.

He moaned and bucked his hips, impatient and wanting Severus inside of him, stretching him and pounding into his body. Severus finally compiled, the head of his cock slipping into Harry comfortably and making the young man moan as he was stretched. Harry's heels dug into Severus' back and he pushed himself further down, trying to impale himself on the older man's hard cock. Both men grunted as Snape slid half-way into the younger man and Severus held his hips still, waiting for Harry to accommodate to his size. Harry grunted, his hands digging into Severus' shoulder and his heels locked around his hips. He gasped as his hole was stretched and he couldn't take the pressure of being still anymore and he shifted downwards further, impaling himself almost balls deep on Severus' shaft.

The older man grunted and his hand grasped the younger man's hips, sliding his cock into him until he was in up til the hilt.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked, his voice husky and filled with worry and lust.

"Mmm…" Harry replied, constricting his hole around Severus' cock. "Fuck me." He demanded.

Severus moaned and proceeded to draw his hips back, slowly taking his cock out of his lover. For the next few moments the two battled, Harry wanting Severus to pound into him, indicated by his hips trying to thrust into the older man's body so Harry could be impaled on his cock once more. Severus wanted to go slowly and make love, but was finding it increasingly difficult with how fast and hard Harry wanted to go. His hands on Harry's hips squeezed and he exerted control, making the boy's body slow down his pace and finding a rhythm that they were both comfortable with. Severus went slowly on some thrusts and on others he went harder, hitting Harry's prostate as much as he could, knowing that the both of them wouldn't last long and he wanted to make the younger man cum before he did.

Harry mewled as his prostate was stroked over and over, the rush of desire in his body making his cock twitch and jerk, more pre-cum spilling forth. Severus moved one of his hands from Harry's hips and started stroking his cock. Harry screamed out, his ass clenching as he fought to hold back his orgasm and he bucked underneath his lover.

"Cum for me." Severus whispered in a deep, husky voice and Harry obliged.

Harry's cock began to jerk in his professor's hand, covering them both with a day's build up of cum. Harry let out a guttural scream and couldn't stop his cock from exploding with large blobs of creamy white cum. Severus closed his eyes as the warm hole he was buried balls deep in constricted around his cock and he leant down, biting Harry's neck as he too came. Harry's own orgasm was fueled by the sensation of Severus' cum filling him up and he groaned, feeling the warm liquid splash against his insides.

Both men were panting by the time their orgasms were over, ending seconds apart. Although they hadn't lasted long, Harry didn't care. It was his first time with the man he loved and he couldn't think of anything more perfect. Severus groaned as he released his hold on the side of Harry's neck, his teeth having left a rather large, tooth in-dented hickey there. Harry's hand went to his neck and he felt it, laughing tiredly at the fact of the hickey.

"Just mark me as yours why don't you." Harry said, sleep prominent in his voice.

"You are mine. And don't you ever forget it." Severus replied, pulling out slowly from the man he was in.

"Mmm, I won't." Harry said, snuggling into Severus' side as the man rolled onto his back.

Neither cared that they were covered in cum, nor butt naked above the blankets. Harry had no idea what had happened to the bed; he faintly remembered it being different, but he was too satisfied and tired to tell the difference.

"Love you." Harry murmured as he was almost asleep.

"Love you too," was the response as warm arms wrapped around him and a blanket seemed to fall over the two as if by magic. Harry and Severus drifted off into sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one is being written, and will be posted in two weeks. My Beta is going away and although I did send this chapter to her, I was too impatient to wait for it to come back edited so any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes are my own. Please, review this so I know if I have any readers left! I've entered the story in a competition, and I think the details are on my profile so check that out. This story shall be a lot longer than originally planned, and may still have a sequel once it's finished. Lot's of love, Rav3n Owl.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus was having the most wonderful dream.

Harry was on his knees naked and sucking his cock underneath his desk as he taught a third year class. He wasn't paying any attention to them however. All of his focus was on the brunette on his knees in front of him.

Severus' hips bucked and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The sensation of having Harry's warm, wet mouth and sexy lips wrapped around his throbbing shaft felt so life like that he had a fleeting thought that perhaps this was happening after all.

That was shattered when the young man crawled out from under the desk and bent over it, his legs spread far apart.

"Fuck me Severus," came the husky voice of his lover.

The Potions Master want one to deny himself pleasure, especially not when a hot piece of ass like his Harry practically begged to be torn apart and stretched, fucked with no mercy.

True to this being naught but a dream, none of the students reacted when harry let out a scream at having his lovers cock buried in his tight, sexy, little ass, balls deep in one thrust.

Knowing it was a dream, Severus placed his hands on the younger man's hips and thrust into the tight heat as fast and as hard as he could. His control was slipping with each scream that reverted back from the stone walls and the amplified sound of flesh on flesh.

His fingers dug cruelly into the supple skin under his hands and he knew Harry would have bruises if this was actually happening. Thrusting deep into the man under him, Severus lost all coherent thought as he mindlessly gave control to his innermost desires, ravaging the boy the way he'd been fantasising about for months, if not all year. After all, he'd only just discovered his want and need for Harry Potter at the beginning of this school year.

Rugged breathing interrupted his dwellings and he shifted his hips, being rewarded with a strangled cry as he hit the teenager's sweet spot. Knowing he had found what he'd been searching for, Severus angled his hips to get a better thrusting rhythm for his body and his lover's.

Harry was gripping the table in a death grip and Severus felt entirely proud of himself knowing that that was what he'd reduced the Saviour of the Wizarding World to. He wanted to crow for victory, knowing that Harry was on the edge of cumming and he was about to push him over the edge.

Severus gave a few more thrusts and his lover groaned, his tight hole spasming around his throbbing shaft. He heard Harry's cum splatter on his desk and he was on the edge himself, his fingers digging into Harry's hips harder as he felt himself almost losing control.

He was so close when the dream dissipated.

Groaning in frustration, Severus' eyes opened groggily. He felt side him for Harry and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. _Where is he?_ He thought.

A wet, hot warmth engulfed his throbbing shaft, and all coherent thought left him.

Harry smirked as he resumed his sucking and nibbling on the older man;s cock. He knew that he had gotten Severus close to the edge, but after spending the summer with Draco, he had learnt how to leave someone on the edge or to tease them without letting them cum.

Severus wasn't about to allow his orgasm to be denied a second time and his hands clamped down on the brunette's head. His hips thrust up and down in uncontrollable jerks, making the teenager gag and choke on his shaft.

Grunts and groans were torn from his throat as the raven haired man continued to tease him. Severus couldn't control his fingers grasping the silky locks beneath them, but he tried – and failed – to stop his hips from bucking any more than was necessary. After all, he didn't want to hold the young man down as he mercilessly drove his large shaft into his throat over and over.

At least that's what he thought, but his body seemed to have other ideas.

Feeling his balls clench, Severus kept thrusting harder and faster, his large, thick cock ensconced in the warm, wet heat. His breath was coming short huffs. His knuckles were white from clenching the brunette's hair. The chokes and moans of his lover were sending him nearly over the edge and he couldn't formulate the words to tell Harry he was about to cum.

When the raven haired man flicked his tongue repeatedly against Severus's balls, the Potions Master knew he was lost and with a strangled cry, he began to spurt thick, salty, hot seed down his lover's throat. His hips jerked and he moaned breathlessly, feeling Harry's throat clench around his shaft as the Gryffindor swallowed each spurt.

Severus's hands fell to the bed and he gasped for breath, a small smiled curved on his lips. He felt the bed shift as Harry crawled his way back up to the top of the bed. Severus lifted his arm and the young man turned on his side, laying his head on Severus' chest.

"You're an insatiable brat." Severus said after a while.

"You loved it," came the unrepentant reply.

"Obviously." he remarked, his fingers sliding through Harry's hair. "Did you want me to..."

Muffled laughter rumbled against Severus' chest and he controlled his instinctual shudder. Merlin, he was ticklish and he hated being tickled. The head resting on his chest snuggled in deeper and he felt a smile curving his lover's lips.

"I'm fine. I got myself off whilst you were getting your cock lodged in my throat." Harry's voice was laden with sleep.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Severus asked, yawning.

He cast a quick, wandless Tempus charm and was surprised at the fact it was 4 am. No wonder they were both so sleepy.

"Nope." Harry said, his voice barely loud enough to reach Severus' hearing.

"Go back to sleep, brat. We'll talk more in the morning." Severus said, his own eyes dropping shut of their own accord.

With a mumbled reply of acceptance, Harry fell asleep, Severus following him quickly into peaceful oblivion.

**HPSS**

When the two lovers woke up, it was from the sunlight streaming in on them. Severus woke up slowly, his body feeling sated and well used. He went to stretch, only to find himself ensnared by a young, nubile body. Looking down, his lips curved into a smile. It was a sight rarely seen on the Potions Master's face, and he rarely had cause to do it on previous years.

Having his arms full of a very naked Harry Potter, as well as the memories that were stirring in his mind, gave the older man cause to smile.

With a groan his lover began to wake up, stretching as much as he could. Large, sleepy green eyes met bemused, dark ones and Harry's face curved into a shining mask of happiness. Severus pulled the young man closer to him, kissing his lips softly.

"Morning love, sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm..." came the brunette's reply. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Unfortunately not. Don't you want to see Draco and Granger off?"

"Mmmph. I s'pose."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"You're crushing my bladder."

"Oh, sorry!"

Harry rolled off Severus and looked up at him sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'll be right back, okay?" Severus said, his happy mood growing the longer he stayed in bed with his Gryffindor.

"Okay." Harry replied, leaning over and stealing Severus' lips in a passionate kiss.

If it wasn't for Severus' bladder protesting, the older man gladly would have stayed in bed, his tongue entwined with his lovers. However, even Severus had to abide by nature's call and he reluctantly extracted himself from the younger man, noting his morning wood with a slight chuckle.

Going into the bathroom, Severus relieved himself and scowled darkly as he saw the love marks on his neck and chest. Walking back into his bedroom, ready to reprimand Harry for them, he stopped short when he saw the Gryffindor stretched out in the middle of his bed. He looked so right in Severus' bed. How could this not have happened before? Shaking his head slightly at the ridiculous thoughts flying around his mind, Severus joined his lover in bed.

"I ordered breakfast." The Gryffindor said, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and snuggling into his warmth.

"That's good." Came the mumbled reply.

How long had it been since someone had shared his bed or been there in the morning when Severus woke up? Merlin, it had been too bloody long. Severus was enjoying the fact that he had someone to share his bed with, until his stomach gave a large grumble.

"What did you order for breakfast?" he asked.

"Bacon. Eggs. Toast. Pumpkin juice. Food." Harry replied, groaning as his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Are they growing the pig themselves?" Severus replied irritably.

A loud _'pop_' destroyed the relative silence of Severus' bedroom, before Harry could reply. A House Elf with a tray full of food appeared by the bed.

"Masters Harry Potter and Snape. Lucy is sorry sirs. Break fast is being served now sirs." the high pitched voice of the House Elf had both men wincing.

"Thank you Lucy. You may go now." Harry said kindly.

Severus rolled his eyes at his younger lover and reached forwards taking the tray from the trembling elf. He was hungry and food was within his reach. Severus wasn't a morning person at all and he needed to eat quickly before he became even more snarky.

With another loud _'pop', _the elf disappeared. Severus dished out their breakfast and started eating. The crunch of the bacon and fluffiness of the eggs were divine and just what the professor needed in order to wake up. He moaned his appreciation, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Harry. Smirking at his lover he moaned throatily, and smirked even more when Harry squirmed besides him.

Taking pity on his lover, Severus finished the rest of his meal in silence and turned to watch Harry eating. The Gryffindor had made a sandwich of sorts with the bacon, eggs and toast and was eating it with relish.

"Hurry and eat love. I'm sure your friends will be leaving soon." Severus said, his voice soft.

Harry's eyes widened and he shoved what was left of his breakfast into his mouth, clambering out of bed quickly and searching frantically for his clothes. Severus was enjoying the sight of his naked lover and was more than a bit disappointed when he found his clothes.

Whilst harry got dressed, Severus stayed in bed, watching him intently. He would love nothing more than to bend him over and fuck him senseless, but he knew if he did that they would never leave the bedroom. Knowing that he couldn't lounge around all day himself, Severus left the bed and was slightly amused at the fact that his cock was hard.

Harry watched him as he got out of bed and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Severus' erection.

"Merlin! How did I ever take that in my ass?" he exclaimed.

Severus chuckled and walked behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, rubbing his cock into Harry's ass. He bent his head down so his mouth was closer to Harry's ear.

"Easily. And you'll be taking it again, and again, and again..." he said, his lips brushing against the teens ear as he spoke, thrusting his hips into his lover's ass with every word.

Harry moaned wantonly and Severus smirked into his hair, kissing the top of his head before moving away, intent on finding his own clothes. A hand pushing him towards the bed took him by surprise and he fell backwards onto it, his eyes catching Harry's. The emerald pools were darkened with lust, and trailing his gaze lower, Severus saw Harry's jeans bulged.

The Gryffindor climbed on the bed, his hands wandering up Severus' legs to his groin. Severus watched him, unwilling to say anything as the hands came closer to his straining cock.

Harry looked up at Severus, a smirk on his face before he leant down and his mouth opened taking the head of his cock in the wet, warm hole. Harry's tongue flicked against the underside of his cock and Severus gasped, his back arching as pleasure ran through his body. He couldn't help bucking his hips to try and get more if his dick into the delicious heat, and groaned in disappointment as Harry gave one final suck and got off of the bed.

Glaring at his lover who was still smirking, Severus got up and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly. The brunette was still laughing to himself when Severus slapped him on the ass quite hard.

"Go and find your friends before they leave. I'm sure you'll want to spend time with them before they go home for the break." Severus said, walking to the bed and beginning to make it.

"I'll see you later?" Harry asked, reluctant to leave.

"Of course. You still have to unpack if you're staying here. And I have to oversee the brats getting on the train at Hogsmeade." Severus replied.

He turned around and ushered his lover out the door, giving him a quick kiss when he seemed to reluctant to leave.

"Meet me back here when the train has left the station." Severus ordered, knowing that was the only way the Gryffindor was going to leave.

Harry nodded his acceptance and left the bedroom. Severus waited until he heard the door to his private quarters shut before he left the bedroom, a smile adorning his features. He was slightly still worried that Harry wouldn't want to be with him for the rest of his life, but for the time being, Harry was HIS.

Looking around his quarters he noticed that they needed to be cleaned. He didn't allow House Elves to clean his rooms, preferring to do the menial task himself by hand. Not to mention the fact that House Elf magic could potentially ruin some of his delicate potions.

Scowling at himself, Severus went around his private rooms and organised everything until it was all in its proper place once more. The towel that Harry had been wearing last night was still on the floor, as were his clothes. Severus may have liked his rooms clean, but he planned on having clean up after himself.

Walking around in his pyjamas, Severus thought of having a shower to wash away the traces of last nights activities. When he cast a Tempus Charm however, he saw it was almost 11 and he needed to be on his way to Hogsmeade within the next 15 minutes.

Using a quick cleaning charm on himself, the professor changed into a pair of black denim trousers and a deep emerald green top, which he buttoned up under his cloak. Usually he would wear all black but he felt like wearing something colourful, which was unlike him. Shrugging at his reflection in the mirror, Severus left his quarters and headed for the carriages in the courtyard.

**HPSS**

Severus was heading back up to the castle, a scowl etched onto his face and his happy mood gone. Idiotic brats had ruined his mood and he was glad that there were no students around. Dumbledore had already warned him about taking unnecessary house points and handing out unwarranted detentions. In his opinion, the imbeciles he was forced to teach deserved the punishment he gave them.

Of course it just had to be some Gryffindors that had managed to make their trunks burst open on the platform, sending articles of clothing every where. Severus had had to gather all their clothing back and comfort one of the first year girls whose undergarments had been on show for everyone.

Lip curling in disgust, Severus walked through the open front doors and started the trek down to the dungeons and his rooms. He needed a shower and a pot of tea. Also preferably some food. It was lunchtime and he hadn't ate since that morning. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Harry since that morning either.

Harry. Severus' face softened when he thought of the boy. They'd said '_I love you_' last night before drifting off to sleep. He hadn't thought of the consequences of saying those three little words. He's just done what felt right and had followed his heart. And now, he was sounding like a Gryffindor sap.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he rounded the corner to his rooms, stopping when he saw Harry sitting on the floor outside his door and staring moodily at the ground in front of him.

"Harry?" Severus called out.

"Sev?" Harry replied, shocked.

Severus opened his mouth to reply but Harry had gotten off the floor and flew over to him, wrapping his arms around the taller man. He didn't quite know what to do, but he put his arms around his lover and patted him on the back awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I couldn't get into your rooms when I got back and you weren't opening the door and I thought you regretted what happened last night and I was so worried and scared and and and-" Harry's rant was cut off by Severus crushing his lips down on the shorter man's.

Severus poured all his feelings into the kiss. It didn't matter if he was still confused about the future or if he should have said what he did last night. All that mattered was reassuring his Harry that Severus still wanted him and still loved him.

Harry returned the kiss in kind and eventually it became something more. Both men parted with a gasp and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a few minutes until their breathing had returned to normal. Harry's stomach gave a growl, ruining the moment of intimacy.

Both men laughed and pulled apart. Severus whispered "acromantula" loud enough for Harry to hear and the door to his room opened. Walking inside, Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw subtle changes to the room where Severus had cleaned and then he spotted the towel and his clothes he'd been wearing last night.

"Uh... where do I put these?" he asked sheepishly.

"That basket there. It connects to the laundry. House Elf magic." Severus said. "Then your clothes will just appear as they normally would."

Harry nodded and walked over to the basket, dumping his clothes in and blushed when another rumble from his stomach sounded. Severus smirked. They could unpack after lunch.

"Come on love, let's get some food." Severus said, holding out his hand.

Harry took his lover's hand and they made their way to the Great Hall. Luckily they didn't run into any students, but they had to stop holding hands when they got to the Hall. Just because there weren't hordes of students at Hogwarts, it didn't mean they were the only two at the castle.

Giving Harry's hand a kiss, Severus pushed open the doors and swept inside, his trademark scowl etched onto his face. He didn't turn around to watch Harry following him, nor did he not scowl at the handful of students that had remained at the school, who were whispering amongst themselves. When they caught sight of his scowl, they quickly shut up and went pale. On the inside, Severus was crowing with glee. On the outside, he curled his lips in disdain.

Walking up to the teacher's table, he took his seat, ignoring Dumbledore's knowing look. He scanned the Great Hall, his eyes coming to rest on a certain Gryffindor. Said Gryffindor was eating a banana, his eyes closed in bliss.

Trying as hard as he could, Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from the delicious sight. Harry's eyes opened and he winked at Severus.

The brat was doing this on purpose! Severus stifled a glare that he wanted to send to the Gryffindor before pointedly moving his eyes away and concentrating on his own lunch. Severus smirked darkly as a thought crossed his mind and he looked towards the Gryffindor, making Harry visibly gulp when he caught his eye.

Oh yes. This was going to be fun.

**HPSS**

Upon entering Severus' chambers after lunch, Harry went straight into the bedroom. Severus followed the younger man, curious as to what he was up to. Entering his bedroom, Severus found Harry kicking off his jeans and putting them in the hamper along with his shirt.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said, his voice husky.

"Professor. Care to join me in the shower?" Harry replied, his brows arching suggestively.

"Insatiable brat." he said, his cock hardening at the thought of Harry dripping wet and begging to be fucked like he was last night.

Severus started pulling off his clothes, conscious of Harry watching his every move. When he was naked, he went into the bathroom, his cock leading the way. After months of waiting for Harry to be ready for sex, Severus hadn't expected him to be so ready. Not that he was complaining, watching his lover step into the shower and turn it on.

Severus was surprised when Harry reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the hot spray of water. The shower had been one of the things he'd redone when he became the Potions Master and to this day he was still proud of it. Severus was brought out of his musings when a rough pair of lips crushed onto his. He moaned, opening his mouth to the other's tongue and gave in to the lust filling his body. He pushed Harry against the wall, his body trapping the younger man there. The rain-like water was pouring over both of them, washing away all evidence of last nights activities.

As their tongues battled in each other's mouths, Severus was pulling Harry's legs up around his waist. Breathing through their noses was getting increasingly difficult as the water ran down their faces and finally the pair parted for air. Harry's legs were wrapped securely around Severus' hips and their cocks were rubbing against each other every time one of them moved. Harry whined low in his throat as his hands wrapped around Severus' neck. Severus didn't need to be told that the younger man wanted him to fuck him. It was written all over Harry's face and made abundantly clear with the way he was rubbing himself against the older man.

"When I take you, I won't be gentle." Severus murmured huskily.

"Just fuck me already Severus!" Harry demanded breathlessly.

Severus nodded as one of his hands slid between their bodies, gripping his throbbing shaft and placing it at Harry's tight entrance. Before he pressed in, he looked to the other man, making sure Harry wanted this. When Harry nodded, Severus pushed the head of his cock against the tight hole, not stopping until he felt the ring of muscle give way and the head was surrounded by a warm heat. He hadn't moved his eyes away from Harry's and sighed in relief when he saw that there was little pain in the green depths.

Moaning as he felt Harry's tight ring squeeze his cock, Severus pushed deeper inside the young man, careful to make sure his lover wasn't hurt. The pushing didn't stop until he was balls deep inside Harry once again. Harry's moans egged Severus on and he begun thrusting hard and fast, driving his lover into the wall over and over with the force of his thrusts. Harry was mewling in pleasure, his body clenching and unclenching with every thrust. It was all Severus could do to keep his legs from collapsing under him. Harry's hands were scratching at Severus' back and he knew he was going to have marks on him. It seemed like the Gryffindor was trying to make sure that Severus knew he was Harry's and he wanted to show that to the whole world.

He didn't mind, burying his head against Harry's neck and kissing and sucking until he was satisfied with the mark left on the pale neck. Having been distracted from pounding the man for a few minutes, Severus begun to slamfuck his young lover. Both men were panting, their moans and grunts echoing around the large bathroom.

Harry's cock was throbbing against Severus' stomach and he knew the Gryffindor wouldn't last much longer. Feeling his own balls tighten, Severus begun to pound his lover's ass as hard as he could.

"Cum for me Harry." Severus panted against Harry's ear.

"Severus!" Harry cried out, his cock twitching as his cum began to spurt out, all over Severus' chest and stomach.

The tight channel Severus' dick was buried in became ever tighter as Harry came, his muscles squeezing the steel shaft. That, combined with his name on Harry's lips, made Severus fall over the edge. Harry's ass was filled with cum, and Severus thrust a few more times before pulling out of the tight hole.

Harry's legs slipped from Severus' waist and both men stood together under the shower spray, panting as the water washed away almost all evidence of what they had just done. Finally getting their breaths back, they cleaned each other, kissing passionately every now and then before leaving the shower.

"So... Next time it will be over your desk?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Randy brat!" Severus scowled playfully.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to have another round today. He wasn't as young as his lover, but it didn't stop his cock from twitching. Shaking his head at his body's mini attempt to get him aroused so quickly, Severus headed to his wardrobe. When he opened the door, Harry gasped.

"So that's what's behind that door." He said, seeming to be talking more to himself than to Severus.

"You really did have a look around my room last night didn't you?" Severus' voice came floating out of the wardrobe where he was trying to find something suitable to wear.

It was too early for pyjama's and it was holidays so he didn't need to wear his professor clothing. He settled on a pair of long silver trousers with a normal dark blue top. The items were enchanted to keep the wearer warm or cool depending on the season. One of the gifts he'd received from Lucius for his birthday. The enchantment was something his friend had invented.

Emerging from his wardrobe he saw Harry bent over in front of his trunk, a pair of muggle jeans on as he rummaged through his clothes for a suitable shirt. Severus stood in the door frame, enjoying the view. Finally Harry deemed a dark red top to be acceptable and pulled it on.

Harry jumped when he turned around and saw Severus standing behind him. Severus smirked as he saw Harry's cheeks turn to crimson and he walked forwards.

"Shouldn't we start putting your clothes away?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded sheepishly and began to pile clothes in his arms, before walking towards the closet. Severus had already cleared a space for Harry's clothing whilst he was in there. Grabbing his own pile of clothes, Severus followed Harry into the wardrobe. With one more trip from Harry, all his clothes had been deposited in their new home.

Severus scowled at the state of some of Harry's clothing. It was obvious that they were far too big for the small man and years old. He didn't want to say anything, not unless Harry brought it up himself. A plan was forming in the back of his mind but he didn't dwell on it, instead he made his way out of the wardrobe and into his living room.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire, a Transfiguration textbook open on his lap, and a piece of parchment on the table. Walking around Harry, Severus sat down and picked up the latest _Potions Masters Handibook._ He'd had a subscription since the magazine had first come out. He even wrote some articles in it and many of the books in his private library were recommendations from the magazine. It was quite a thick magazine and Severus knew it would take him a fair few hours to read the entire publication.

The hours passed with the two men relatively quiet. The only sounds were Harry muttering under his breath about his assignment and Severus turning the pages in his magazine. He wasn't about to help Harry with his homework. Just because the man was his lover, it didn't mean he was about to help with school work. He didn't help Draco and the Slytherin was his godson. He may help with Draco's potions, but that was just because the boy was extremely goo with potions and wanted to become a Potions Master.

When Severus' stomach rumbled he put down the magazine and cast a Tempus Charm. It was just after dinnertime! He got up and stretched, looking over at Harry. Harry had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, Severus shook the man slightly. When that didn't work, Severus bent down and started to kiss all of Harry's face before reaching his lips. Kissing them softly, Severus stifled a smirk as the Gryffindor responded enthusiastically.

Drawing apart Severus place a final kiss on Harry's forehead and straightened up.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Treacle tart?" Harry replied.

Rolling his eyes Severus summoned a House Elf and asked for two dinners and treacle tart to be sent up for them both. Within moments, plates appeared on the table with cups and a treacle tart with preservation and cooling charms on it. Chicken stew appeared in bowls and Harry picked up a bowl and spoon and dug in. Severus smirked as he watched his lover eat and he got his own food. Closing his eyes as the food teased his taste buds, Severus was soon finished his bowl. He washed it down with some pumpkin juice and Harry was staring at the treacle tart hungrily.

"Go ahead." He said, rolling his eyes once more as Harry cut a large slice and started eating it. He'd never been a fan of treacle tart, and dinner had filled him up so he didn't want dessert anyway.

Harry's eyes were closed in bliss and Severus used the time to study the man. He was fairly attractive and his face was expressive. Anyone would be lucky to be with him and Severus wasn't surprised too much when he felt a pang of jealousy go through his body. He didn't want Harry to be with anyone else. Although he wasn't sure if the young man wanted to spend the rest of his life with Severus, he knew he would hate it if Harry left him.

Harry was staring at Severus as the older man was lost in his thoughts. Severus smiled at his lover, letting his thoughts be pushed away as he opened his arms. Harry got up and sat in Severus' lap, snuggling into him as they looked at the fire in silence.

"You know, when I was little I always planned on having a big family. Wife, children, all that." Harry said, breaking the silence. He looked up at Severus and grinned. "I suppose I won't be having a wife unless you have a sex change. As for children... well, we could always adopt if you want."

Severus stared down at his lover. Harry had thought about a future with him? Harry wanted kids with him? Severus wasn't that old in wizarding standards. He would live for another hundred years, if not longer. He could still have children. Smiling widely at Harry he bent his head down and kissed him. He pulled back after a few moments and was still grinning.

"I don't think I'll have a sex change, love. Besides how will that enable me, or you, to have children?" Severus asked. "Don't you like my thick shaft thrusting into your tight ass over and over, making you scream?"

Harry moaned softly, squirming on Severus' lap. Severus smirked and tightened his grip on his young lover, resting his head atop of the messy black hair. Both men were quiet after that, thinking of their future's. There was still a lot to discuss between them, but they could save that for another time.

Minutes or hours passed as they sat together, content with the silence. Severus only grew aware that Harry had fallen asleep when a soft snore reached his ears. Standing up with Harry safely tucked into his arms, Severus made his way to the bedroom. He set Harry down on the bed, carefully tugging the blanket out from underneath him before disrobing. A simple charm and Harry was naked.

Climbing into bed, Severus pulled the covers up over them both. Harry turned towards him in his sleep and Severus gazed fondly down at the boy. He wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten here after the previous years, but one thing was for certain. He never wanted to give this up.

Throwing an arm around Harry, Severus closed his eyes and sleep took him almost immediately.

**A/N: Wow! That was very long chapter to write. Originally it was going to be longer, but I decided that I would leave it here and the next chapter up will be a sort of filler chapter. I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up, but all will be explained on my profile. As to everyone that has reviewed this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH. The amount of love I get for this story is what has been helping me push through and handwrite 21 pages. Yes, I handwrote this entire chapter before typing it up. Anyways, thank you so much to the people that are following this story, have favorited it and have reviewed. Each and every review gives me a massive smile when I read it. Check out my profile if you'd like to know why I've been missing for a long time. :) much love, Rav3n_Owl xoxox**


End file.
